Chirstmas Mountain
by themindofmine
Summary: Matt finds himself in love with someone he least expected. Jess finds long distants love isn't always pleasent. Cody finds the faith he thought he lost a long time ago. Together the Hawkes find out love isn't always easy but it's worth the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Mountain

Chapter One

Cody Hawkes sat behind the desk in the High Mountain Ranger weather room going over some weather reports. Thanksgiving was over and now ski season was in full swing and it was up to him decide if the weather warranted the ski hills to shut down when bad weather permitted. He hated this part of his job. He knew he should have taken less meteorology classed and more physiology classes like his sister. Jess gets to talk jumpers off of buildings and he gets to kick skiers off mountains. Where's the justice there.

"You closing the slopes yet Toad? It's looking kind of bleak out there." Matt Hawkes came into the room.

"Not till six. I think the cold front will hold out till then. I called the lodge and The Summit and told them to stop the lifts at five."

"Sounds good. I really don't want to go chasing stray skiers up and down the mountain all night." Matt looked at his messages. "Jess around?"

"Last time I saw our baby sister she was yelling at a piece of wood she couldn't get the ax though. I thought it best I find a corner and leave her to her frustrations."

"Derek's only been gone three days." He shook his head. "How many days till Christmas?"

"Twenty-eight. Ask me why I know this."

"Why do you, the father of three know how many days it is till Christmas?" Matt laughed.

"My six year old wakes me up at five in the morning every morning and tells me exactly how many days it is till Christmas." He handed Matt some weather reports. "If and when you find our little sister tell her she's on KP duty tonight and she can't get Cutler to cover for her this time because he's gone up to Gabe's to make sure he's ready for the next storm."

"Dad needs to talk that old man off that mountain before we have to hall his frozen dead body down it."

"Well aren't you full of fine holiday cheer." Matt looked at his brother.

"Sorry, just have a lot on my mind. With Jess half out of her mind lately I seem to be taking on a little too much."

"Quit covering for her Matt. She needs to get back in the swing of things. I know she's on light duty but that doesn't give her the right to slack off."

"Says the man who's been doing her paper work for the last week." Matt glared at his little brother.

"I was just making sure it was done right."

"Jess has been doing her own paper work and yours for about ten years now. I think she knows how to dot her I's and cross her ts."

"Okay so we both have to stop babying her. Derek will be back for Christmas and then she'll be gone till after the New Year. Bonus for us." Matt sat on the corner of the weather desk.

"You're going to miss her when she's gone."

"And your not? What if she decides to stay in DC?"

"You know that will never happen. Derek will be here before too long and our lives can go back to normal."

"We can only hope. Sarah's making stew tonight. You want to come by the house for dinner?"

"I better hang out here. Jess and Robin are on kitchen duty. I may have to man the fire extinguisher."

"I heard that Hawkes." Robin said from the kitchen.

"I thought that sounded a little loud."

"Your just lucky Robin's been in such a good mood lately." Cody smiled. "You wouldn't know why would you?"

"Nope. Haven't really talked much since Thanksgiving." The front door opened and slammed shut. "Little sister's home."

"Good luck with that." Cody went back to his papers.

"One of these days Toad." Matt stood up. "Jess you got a minute?" He walked out into the lobby.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"My office." Cody shook his head.

"Wrong move my brother." He whispered under his breath. "She's going to eat you for dinner."

"Yeah sure just let me get a cup of coffee." She walked into the kitchen and got a cup and poured herself some coffee and went to Matt's office. She slammed the door. Matt had sat down and he looked at her.

"Was that necessary?"

"No but I know it pisses you off." She sat down in front of his desk.

"I noticed you've been a little restless lately. I know you're itching to get back to full duty but Shep wants you to take it easy for another couple of weeks."

"I can only chop so much wood Matt."

"I know how you feel Jess when I blew out my knee a few years back I nearly went crazy." He took out some files. "I need to budget for a couple of police dogs. In theory I would like at least one search and rescue dog and one drug dog but I want you do run the numbers. You and Cutler have had the training so I thought you'd like to head the committee to get the grant."

"I guess I could do the research." He handed her some files. "Why are you doing this?"

"I need to get the paper work in by the thirty first."

"You've been talking rescue dogs for ten years. Why now?"

"I have the man power to delegate. I have someone I can trust to do the research. Also with that big fat check we got from that helicopter crash victim I have a little extra in the budget if the grand falls though."

"You're not just doing this because I'm getting hard to live with?"

"If that be the case I'd be giving extra crap to do all the time." He sat forward in his chair. "Jess I know it was hard to say good bye to Derek but he's coming back."

"I know. And I'm sorry I've been so nasty. You and the rest of team don't deserve it." Jess looked down at her red snow pants. "I never missed anyone like I miss him. I missed Cody when he was in the Marines and I missed you all when I was in DC but it was nothing like this."

"Different kind of love." He sat back and looked at his sister. She hadn't slept much in the days since Derek had left. He knew she wasn't taking anything for her pain because it made her feel fuzzy. "Why don't you cut out early and get some rest. I'll do the dishes."

"No. Cody already has a stick up his butt because Cutler's been doing it for me. Robin is making some kind of casserole. It smells good."

"I think I'm eating stale bread tonight. I mentioned something about having to stick around to put out fires." Jess shook her head.

"Not making any points there big brother." Jess stood up. "Maybe I'll go set the table and see if I can smooth things over for you." Matt smiled.

"Do what you can." He turned back to the computer. "Hey Jess?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for doing that leg work for me."

"Don't tell Cody but I like paper work." She turned and opened the door to the office and dropped the papers at the front desk and headed to the kitchen. The phone rang and Matt picked it up.

"Ranger Station, Hawkes speaking how can I help you?"

"Tell me you sisters really far away from the phone right now."

"Hey Derek. Yeah, she just went into the kitchen to help Robin with dinner. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how she was. She tells me she's fine but I know she'll lie to spare me worrying about her."

"Ask Cody he's say I should put her on the next thing smoking your direction. I think she needs to keep busy. She's tired, board and a little lonely. How about you?"

"I'm hanging in there. Hotch isn't happy I'm looking for something out there but he understands. Garcia is making things a little rough but I promised I'd call at least once a day just to hear her voice." Matt laughed.

"Well just don't take too long. I love my sister but she's picking fights with Cody and Cutler like there's no tomorrow. I gave her some stuff to do that hopefully will keep her busy till Christmas. I'm almost tempted to send her up the mountain on a wild goose chase."

"Knowing your sister she would find trouble. How did the search go at Coral Ridge?"

"We found a lot of nothing. No one's talking and now there's nothing we can do till the snow thaws. I'm thinking the barns that got pushed in the avalanche might contain something but we stopped digging when the snow kept filling the holes we dug in."

"Does someone have to stay up there to protect the crime scene?"

"No one asked us. The DEA took over about three days into the search which is fine with me. I could do without the headache."

"I can imagine. I better let you get back to work. I just got home and was hoping I could get some answers from you."

"Did you?"

"More honest then from your sister. I may pull myself away from my desk in a few days and come see for myself."

"We'd all like that. You've become a big part of this family."

"It's an honor. Thanks again Matt. I'll call Jess later."

"Okay. Stay safe Morgan."

"You to my friend." Matt hung up. He looked out his office window into the kitchen. Jess, Hart, Avila, and Julie Sullivan sat at the table with Robin. Matt shook his head. Julie was the best dispatcher the sheriff's department had but he truly questioned her skills as a Deputy and a Ranger. There were days when the woman drove him to the edge of sanity. Much like his sister. Maybe he would skip dinner all together. Turning back to the computer he started his year end paper work twenty nine days early.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Here." Jess put a plate on Matt's desk. "I smooth things over with Robin and you hide your head in the sand."

"I wasn't hiding from Robin."

"Fire her Matt. The only thing Julie does right is make coffee and answers the phone. Why do you keep her hanging on?"

"I don't know. She looks good on paper Jess."

"Magazine paper maybe. In the center fold. I wouldn't have taken you for an ass man." Jess shook her head.

"Jess go clean a bathroom or muck a stall and leave me to my misery." She sat on the corner of his desk.

"Cutler's back before noon tomorrow if the weather holds. Make him do it."

"Jess I don't have time to look for a replacement. You know how hard it is to go though the process of going though applications and qualifications. Maybe in the spring."

"Springs only six to eight months away." She jumped off the edge of the desk. "Can you hold out till then?" She looked at her brother. "When you bring that plate back into the kitchen you better tell that woman how utterly wonderful that casserole was. And wash your own plate because I'm already done cleaning up." Jess turned and went to the front desk where Julie was manning the phones and picked up her files and headed to the kitchen to do paper work leaving Matt to shake his head and wonder how he got so lucky to have a sister with such insight and she didn't even know it.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jess was filling out the forms Matt asked her to fill out when Cutler came though the door. A gust of wind caught some of the papers and sent them flying. Jess threw her body on top of them to stop them from blowing out of her reach.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing back already?"

"I stocked the man's pantry, I chopped enough wood to last him till spring and I shoveled a path to his outhouse. Jess how did your dad stand to be with that man up there for so many years?"

"I think he hiked a lot. And sent Cody to do his bidding." Jim shook the snow from his think black hair that showed little signs of turning gray.

"Cody will pay for this. I'll be damned just because I can't read a barometer I get stuck trucking up the mountain in the dead a winter to shovel out a crazy man's out house." Jess laughed and went to the fridge and pulled out a plate of casserole and put it in the microwave.

"Thanks for doing it. I would have done it if I had been up to it. I wouldn't have made it down if I had." Cutler's eyes softened.

"You don't have to take the bullet for him Jess."

"I like Gabe. He's a good man." The bell went off and Jess got the plate and set it on the table and poured Cutler a glass of milk.

"Remind me again why I didn't marry you?" She smiled.

"Because you're a womanizing jack ass who can't see beyond a woman's T and A." She kissed him on the top of the head and went back to her papers.

"I thought that might be the reason. Any chance I can try again?"

"Nope. One self destructing relationship is all I allowed myself for this lifetime. Maybe my next one I'll look you up." He laughed and dug into the casserole.

"Good stuff. You make this?"

"No Robin did." Cutler looked surprised. "Don't choke on it." Matt came into the kitchen and rinsed off his plate.

"Where's Robin?"

"Barn. Cody's horse is ready to foal. Leave it to Cody to buy the slutiest mare at the action."

"She's flawless Jess you got to admit."

"For a slut." Matt laughed.

"Just because that stallion at Coral Ridge nearly knocked you on your ass to get to her doesn't make her a slut." He grabbed two cups of coffee and slipped on a sweat shirt. "I'll be in the barn if anyone needs me." Jess never looked up from her papers.

"Kay, Miss Congeniality is manning the phones. I'm sure she'll find you if she needs too."

"Jess be nice." He shut the door and headed to the barn.

"Twenty bucks he kisses her tonight." Cutler watched Matt walk up the incline to the barn.

"Cutler I will not be betting on my brother's sex life with my best friend."

"Come on Jess she had to of told you she's hot for him."

"James Alvin Cutler I'm appalled you would even ask me that."

"Come on, we've had sex. That trumps the best friend card every time." Jess shook her head.

"How do you know that Robin doesn't fall under that blanket?" Cutler looked at Jess eyes wide. She threw a rag at his head. "Only you would stop and wonder if it was true. You my friend are a truly twisted man." Grabbing her papers she headed to Matt's office to work because talking to Jim Cutler was giving her a headache.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The palomino mare was restless. Robin was talking softly to her in French. It was soothing the horse and she paced less and relaxed.

"What are you saying to her?" Matt whispered.

"I told her that the stallion that did this to her has already been taken care of." Robin laughed softly.

"I brought you some coffee. I'm sorry I missed dinner. I just couldn't face Sullivan."

"When are you going to fire her?"

"Did Jess put you up to that?" He smiled. "Soon I promise. I have to see about a few things. The casserole was good."

"Jess put you up to that?"

"Yeah, but it was really good Robin." He leaned on the stall door and sipped his coffee. "We haven't really talked since Thanksgiving. How are things going with you?"

"Good. My brother Daniel may come here for Christmas. He's single and the lodge is doing well. He wants to get away for awhile."

"It's been a long time since he's been here. It'll be nice."

"I think so. Jess has big plans to keep him busy when he's here."

"If you need any time off just let me know. I got some pull around here." He handed Robin her coffee. Their hands touched. Matt felt a spark he'd never experienced before. Leaning over he did what Robin told him to do the last time he felt the urge to kiss her. His lips met hers and warmth spread though his cold body. Dropping his coffee cup on the barn floor he took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss. Robin's heart soared as his lips ravished hers. Things would have gotten much hotter if the sound of someone clearing their throat hadn't interrupted them. Matt broke the kiss. "Toad I'm going to kill you." He turned to see his younger brother with a grin the size of Texas across his face.

"Phone call." Matt grabbed Robin's coffee cup and threw it at Cody's retreating form. Face red Matt turned around and looked at Robin.

"I'm sorry….."She put her finger on his lips.

"I'm not….go answer the call. I'll be out here if you need me." Matt turned and slowly walked out of the barn and hopped she didn't notice how much he needed her before he turned to leave. Taking deep breaths he headed back to the main building to get the phone and kill his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Mountain

Chapter Two

Matt stormed into the building. Cutler was still eating and saw the anger and something else in his friend's eyes as he passed. He went to his office and slammed the door. Jess looked up.

"Get out." Grabbing her papers she headed for the door not even wanting to know why the vain in his neck was bulging. She slipped out the door and closed it behind her. Matt took two more deep breaths and picked up the phone.

"Matt Hawkes."

"Hawkes, Joe Dillard DEA."

"Agent Dillard what can I do for you?"

"It's what I can do for you. We've uncovered some papers from the Coral Ridge Ranch. There are some things you should see. Can we get together tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure anytime. Do you want to come here?"

"Why don't we do it in town?"

"Yeah that's fine. The diner on Main?"

"Okay, that's doable. And Hawkes?"

"Yeah."

"I hope Charlotte Coral is in a safe place because her daughter is itching to get out and find her."

"She tried to kill my sister. If she gets out all bets are off."

"I hope she stays where she is then because she isn't worth loosing your badge over."

"You're not the first person who's told me that." Matt hung up the phone and looked at Jess sitting on the couch with her feet curled under her. She was slowly getting better. Today when he gave her something to do she seemed happier then she had been in a long time. He walked out of his office. "You can go back in there if you need to." Jess looked up.

"I think I'm going to call it a night. I need to make a few phone calls to finish the application anyway. You okay?"

"Make some time for me in the morning. I have to go to town to meet with the DEA. I want you to come with me. You know how to decipher what they're really trying to say."

"I can do that. If you're looking for Cody he's in the game room."

"Did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Matt looked at his sister. She wouldn't lie.

"Nothing. If he says anything about me to you, you tell me."

"What are we like six?" She looked at her brother. "You kissed her didn't you?" Jess whispered so Julie wouldn't here. Matt turned red. "Matt!" He grabbed her and pulled her into his office and slammed the door. Cutler and Julie looked up and saw Jess in the office. Jim took another bite of his food and shook his head.

"That girl's mouth is going to get her in deep trouble. You'd think she'd learn." He said to no one in particular. Jess could take care of her self. If he drew blood Robin was in the barn she could clean it up.

"Jess if you tell a soul…" Matt hissed at his sister.

"Again you're six. Matt you're a grown man. If you want to kiss Cody's slutty horse it's your right." Cody walked in just at that moment.

"Keep your paws off my horse big brother." Jess turned and slugged Cody in the shoulder. "Owww. Damn Jess that hurt."

"Serves you right you brat." Matt looked at his brother.

"Hey I was just doing what Jess told me. She said you were in the barn and Julie answered the phone I was heading out there anyway." He looked at his brother. "Next time put out a do not disturb sign." Jess slugged him again. "Owww, Jess stop. Geese, what did I ever do to you?"

"You're talking." Matt sat down at his desk and buried his head in his hands. "Matt who cares who saw. You kissed her. It either meant something or it didn't. No one has to know right Cody." She glared at her brother.

"Matt come on you know I wouldn't say anything not even to baby sister. We have a code." Jess glared at Cody.

"Whatever. I'm going to file some papers. You two fight it out." She left the office and slammed the door. Cutler was coming out of the kitchen.

"Don't make me take that door off kids." Jess turned around.

"Try it and Matt will have mucking out stalls for a month."

"What happened to the girl I was marring a half hour ago?"

"Bite me Cutler." Jess grabbed her jacket and headed out to the barn. She heard Robin singing in French. Cody's horse was slowly swaying to the sound of her voice. "You should have been a vet." She whispered. Robin opened her eyes.

"Too much work. No time to ski." She looked at me. "How bad?"

"He's a wreck."

"Wish I could say the same." She rubbed the mare's belly. "I waited twenty years for that man to kiss me and I'm sorry I waited." Robin smiled. "I hope this doesn't mean he isn't going to try again."

"I doubt you'll have to worry about that." Jess looked at the floor and the coffee cups on the ground. "That must have been some kiss." Robin blushed. "Robin don't hide it. Just get it out there and the talk will die down the minute something else catches their attention. I know. Derek and I have been the hot topic lately. It's about time Cutler found someone else to piss off." Jess looked at her best female friend in the eye. "Just don't break his heart or I may have to hurt that pretty face of yours." Robin laughed.

"Thanks Jess. I won't internally hurt him. He's been here for me forever I just didn't want to ruin what we had."

"Friends are good to have but they don't keep you warm at night." Jess started to leave. "Oh and if Cutler mentions anything about you and me and sharing…just tell him no." Jess left the barn and headed to the safest place she knew. Her parents.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Cody, I'm sorry. I over reacted." Matt looked at his little brother. "I just waited so long then…"

"I don't think Robin cares if I saw or not. I think she really wanted you to kiss her and you did and now…well now you just have to get it out there."

"Get it out there?"

"You know kiss in front of everyone so they all know and be done with it."

"I kissed her once in the barn. I don't even know if…"

"She liked it Matt. Hey I'm going home to my wife. You can sit here on your ass and wonder or you can go back to the barn, lock the door and kiss her again and again till you realize what everyone here has known forever. You love Robin Kelly. And she loves you." Cody zipped up his coat. "And when you see that bratty little sister of ours, smack the crap out of her bad arm. The little snit left a bruise, I just know it." He left and headed home to his nice warm bed and to a woman who appreciated him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jess's phone rang just as she got to her parents porch. It was Derek. She smiled. Wanting to talk to him alone she stayed out on the porch.

"Hello stranger. I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"Not even if I tried baby. How are you doing?" She smiled.

"Better everyday." This was the first time she said it that she really believed it. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. You at home?"

"No on my parent's porch."

"So phone sex is out of the question." Jess laughed.

"Explain that to my daddy." Sitting on the swing she sighed. "I wish it was Christmas."

"Don't say that. I haven't started Christmas shopping yet."

"I got the kids done. And Cody. He was easy this year."

"New saddle for the slut?"

"Bingo. We don't do big here but I saw it and I remember Jesse had one like it for his prize winner. He still has it mounted in the spare room."

"What do you want for Christmas Jess?"

"You, here with me."

"You got it. Now go say hi to your parents. I got to get back to work." He was quiet for a few seconds. "I love you Jess. Don't ever doubt that."

"I love you too Derek. Stay safe."

"You too baby. Talk to you tomorrow." Jess hung up just as her dad stepped out of the house.

"How's Agent Morgan?"

"Fine. Mom in bed?"

"Yeah, she's got the early shift in the morning. I've been trying to tell her it's time to slow down."

"She is ten years younger then you pop. She still has a lot left in her." Jesse smiled. It had been a long time since Jess and he talked without a tragedy involved.

"You not too old for me to take over my knee Jesse Lynne." She smiled.

"How did you and mom make it all these years?"

"We didn't spend much time together in the eighties." Jess laughed. "I loved your mother from the time I was seventeen years old. When I moved up into that mountain with your brother I was a lost man. If I hadn't of had Cody I might never of come down from there ever and I'd be like Gabe."

"Gabe is happy. He's always liked being alone."

"Gabe's wife died giving birth to a child. The boy made it but Gabe couldn't deal. He retreated up that mountain and never came down. That's not happy Jess. That's surviving. I wouldn't trade my years up there with Cody for anything. Do I wish your mother and brother had been there too? Yeah, I wish we were the family she wanted us to be but we compromised when Matt got hurt and you came to live with us. I still had my summers and she had the winters. It worked for us Jess. I don't know why but it did."

"What if he decides not to move here?"

"I don't see that happening but if it comes to that you'll deal with it just like me and your mother did."

"I'm glad you're my parents, you know that?"

"We'll I'm glad girl because you are stuck with us." He wrapped his arm around her. "And Cody and Matt too." She groaned.

"Don't remind me. I better get back to work and make sure those two haven't killed each other and Cutler isn't goading them on." She pulled away from her father.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Long story and I don't tell stories out of school." She kissed her father and walked toward the station. "Night Daddy."

"Night baby." He watched her walk till he couldn't see her anymore and headed into the house for the night.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Matt stood at the barn door again watching Robin. In a few states he would be labeled a stocker. But Robin knew he was there. He could tell by the catch in her voice when he stopped at the door way.

"We may need to get the vet here."

"I'll call him. It should only take him a half hour or so." Matt took his cell phone out of his pocked and dialed the vet in Zephyr Cove. "Hey doc. Matt Hawkes."

"Matt good to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm good. Cody's mare may need your help in a bit."

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks." He hung up. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." She looked at him. "I'm not sorry you kissed me Matt. I am sorry you left without knowing that."

"Robin you know as well as anyone I haven't dated for a very long time. I mean Chelsea, well she was…nothing. I don't have a lot of time to work out the niceties that come with dating someone. I work all the time and when I'm not I'm dead tired or keeping my family from killing each other." Robin bit her lip and laughed. "I don't have time for games."

"Who's playing games?"

"You know me Robin. You know I'm not good at this." She walked out of the stall. "I don't know what to do?" She was in front of him. Five foot seven inches of pure natural beauty.

"Kiss me Matt. Forget about Cody and the job and whatever is telling you this can't work and kiss me. "Matt took her face in his hands and bent down and kissed her like she's never been kissed before.

"Robin…we…someone could walk in." He didn't want to stop but he knew.

"Who cares?" She kissed him this time backing him against the stall wall. "Twenty years Matt. You waited twenty years to kiss me and I'm not letting you back down now." Matt smiled and Robins lips still on his.

"I'm sorry. I just…you're one of my best friends. I couldn't see past that." She looked up at him.

"I'm still your friend." She pulled away. "The vet is here." She wiped lip gloss from his lips. "Not your color." Robin smiled. "Jess is waiting for you by the back door too. You might want to see what she wants." Matt looked back his sister was standing with her back toward them.

"A kick in the ass no doubt. I'll be back." His hand touched her cheek. "I'm not sorry either Robin." He turned and greeted the doctor and went to see to his sister before she froze her ass off.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"I didn't see anything." She said as he took the last few steps down from the barn.

"I don't care what you saw Jess. What do you want?"

"I'm staying here tonight. I want to be up to make those phone calls before we go to town in the morning."

"Can I trust you and Cutler not to burn the place down before sunrise?" He looked at her in that I know its possible sort of way.

"I promise." She smiled. "Hart's on till Midnight why don't you hang out at the barn till the slut has her demon child."

"Jess the horse has a name." She rolled her eyes just like Cody did and it drove him nuts. How could two people from two totally different sets of parents be so much a like?

"Okay. Why don't you hang out at the barn with Libby and then you and Robin can head…well where ever." Jess looked at her brother. He hadn't been sleeping any better then she had lately. "Matt take this for whatever its worth. If Robin Kelly makes you happy don't let twenty years of crap get in your way. I love you and if she breaks your hear I will kick her ass but don't be afraid." She took his cold hands in her warm ones. Matt never quite knew how she could have warm hands in below freezing temperatures. "Don't ever be afraid to love her." Jess kissed her brothers cheek. "Don't ever be afraid Matt." She turned and went into the building. Shutting the door she leaned against it and wiped away her tears. Cutler sitting on the couch with his feet up. Grabbing two soda's she went and curled up next to him laying a pillow on his lap and laying down. No words were spoken. Jim Cutler had always been her comfort when her life got chaotic. For a womanizing prick he knew just what she needed sometimes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cutler ran his hand though Jess's hair. It was longer then she had ever let it get before. She had fallen asleep with in seconds of laying her head on his lap. Jess hadn't snored since the avalanche. Shep had told her the snow knocked it out of her. He had been a fool three years ago when he took that damn skier back to their apartment. A damn fool. Cody came in a few minutes later.

"You better not be messing with my sister Cutler." He said as he stood in the doorway.

"She landed here my friend."

"Cody mind your own business." Jess sat up. Opening her soda she took a long drink. She looked at Cutler. "Thanks." She stood up and headed upstairs. Her brother right behind her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Matt and Robin sat in the corner of Libby's stall and watched the foal try to stand. It seemed the baby didn't need as much help as they thought.

"Cody's going to be sorry he missed this." Matt held Robin between his legs. He'd found a blanket and they curled up underneath it.

"He wouldn't have appreciated it as much as we did. He's seen his wife give birth to twins." Matt laughed.

"This is true. But I still he think he has a right to name him."

"Yeah." Robin kissed his stubbled chin. "I'm glad we shared this tonight Matt." He kissed her lips.

"Me too, Robin. Me too."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jess looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like hell. Nothing a shower and eighteen hours of sleep wouldn't cure.

"Jess what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She looked at Cody though the mirror.

"You can bull shit our parents, you can bull shit Matt and I sure as hell know you can bull shit Jim Cutler. Maybe you can bull shit Morgan too but I'll be damned if you'll bull shit me." She looked at his cool blue eyes.

"Could you use the words bull shit one more time?" He turned her around.

"I watched you throw away a lot of things Jess. I know when you get something in your head. I've seen you drink your self stupid to hide from your feelings and I've seen you repel down a mountain to run from them but messing up things with Morgan by messing with Cutler is an all time low even for you."

"Cody I'm not messing with Cutler. He's my friend. The one person who I don't have to bull shit. With you and Matt I can't voice my feelings in fear I'll hurt yours. Cutler doesn't give a damn if I take him down a notch or two now and then. It's the nature of our relationship. I love Cutler like I love you and Matt and Morgan….well I don't know where I fit into his life. I know where I fit into yours." She turned around and looked into the mirror again.

"It's Matt and Robin isn't it? Somehow you feel threatened." She looked in his eyes. "Sarah never made you feel like this."

"Sarah wasn't my family first." Tears fell from her eyes. Cody wasn't sure exactly how that mattered. He would of though Robin and Matt would have been a good thing.

"God I feel so selfish and bitchy. What the hells wrong with me." Cody looked at his sister. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. This so wasn't happing. Opening his eyes he looked at her though the mirror. "Cody no, don't even go there." Her brown eyes looked like a deer caught in someone's headlights.

"Jess…"

"No, no. Really. NO!" She turned around and looked at her brother.

"You're done here. Let's go down to my house. Talk to Sarah."

"NO! Cody James Hawkes I'm way smarter then this." He took her hands.

"It happens Jess." He felt her starting to shake. "Get your coat and we'll go to my place. I'm sure Sarah has a test somewhere that hasn't expired." She pulled away.

"No, no tests. Cody I'm thirty two years old. Not sixteen." She looked at him, the fear building up inside her. "I'm not…I can't be…" She couldn't even say the word. Jesse Lynne Hawkes couldn't say the one word that would make it real. She couldn't say that she might by some freak of nature possibly most defiantly maybe pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Mountain

Chapter Three

Jess sat on the edge of the tub in her brother's bathroom. The shaking hadn't stopped since Cody had bundled her up and led her to his pick up truck a half hour ago. Cutler had bolted out of his seat and Cody had all but to raise his hand to stop him. He handed Cody his jacket and they left without a word. Swallowing hard Jess ran her fingers though her hair. A soft knock made he look up. Sarah with her up beat smile and blond curls came in.

"I found one in the back of the linen closet." She handed Jess a box. "Jess." The woman kneeled down in front of her. "Whatever this says we'll figure it out." Jess looked at her.

"I know." Was all she said. Sarah stood and left her alone again. Jess stood and looked into the mirror above the sink. Thirty-two years of taking care of herself and the people around her and she let her guard down one time. One stinking time. Her hand went instinctively to her stomach.

"Jess?" Cody was on the other side of the door. Throwing the test in the sink she sunk down against the door.

"I don't need a test to tell me what I already know." Cody slid down on the other side of the door.

"You should take it just to be sure."

"It's been a few weeks since…well you know."

"The weekend you got shot?"

"I guess. That's the first time we…well you know."

"No I don't want to know Jess but I'm sure I can guess." He leaned his elbows on his knees. "This isn't the end of the world Jess."

"Maybe not yours."

"Damn it Jess, Morgan is coming back to stay. You know that." Cody hadn't known Derek Morgan long enough to know if this would keep him here or send him packing.

"This changes everything Cody. This isn't what I…"

"Planned Jess? Well life doesn't always work out the way we planned it little sister. Things come up, cars break down, people die and condoms break."

"Not in my world." Jess felt her phone in her pocket vibrate. It was the forth time in the last hour. She didn't have to look at it to know who it was.

"The world that we both live in Jess is not perfect. You of all people should know that. And you of all people know that God may have a sense of humor but he doesn't make mistakes." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You won't be sorry Jess. I promise you that. I see you with my boys, with Ava. You were born to me a mother."

"What happens to the rest of my life?"

"You live it for them. Take fewer risks. Climb fewer mountains. Fly a little safer."

"You never did those things."

"I know and every time I think about what could have happened to me I cringe."

"Then I should kiss my life's work goodbye?"

"No. Not ever Jess. Your can be a Ranger and a mother. I won't let you loose one for the other."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Jess stood up and opened the door. Cody got up and took his baby sister in his arms and prayed he could keep this one promise to her forever.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Matt stood in his kitchen with his phone to his ear.

"She never came home last night Derek. Cutler said she left a little after midnight with Cody. I'll try his place after I get off the phone with you."

"What happened last night?" Robin came in to the kitchen from the bedroom, his UCLA t-shirt hanging on her body like it never did on his.

"Nothing!" He said louder then he wanted to. "No calls, no fights, not a single thing."

"Now I know your ling to me Hawkes." He laughed. "It's never that quiet."

"I swear." Robin came behind him and kissed his bare back. "I will find her Derek. There aren't very many places she could go without me knowing about it." That was a lie. Jess and Cody knew the mountain ten times better then he did and they both could disappear without a trace for weeks, month's maybe. "I will call you as soon as I hear anything."

"I'm on my way out to the airport."

"You have a case."

"No I'm coming there."

"Derek I'm sure it's nothing." Matt closed his eyes as Robin did things with her hands. He stopped her.

"I have some other things I need to take care of. If you see her don't tell her I'm coming but have her call me."

"Yeah, I'll do that." He hung up the phone. "Did you not see me trying to talk the man down woman?" She smiled. "Jess isn't picking up Derek's calls."

"Matt Jess is a big girl." He looked at the woman who he spent twenty years lusting over and the last ten hours making up for it.

"Did that just come out of the same mouth I fell asleep kissing last night?" Robin frowned. She put up her hands.

"Sorry, not thinking clearly. Lack of sleep I imagine." She picked up her phone. "You call Cody; I'll call your dad." He turned away and dialed Cody's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Yes she's here and no she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Put her on the phone Toad. I've just spent the last hour of my life with an FBI agent breathing down my neck for answers." He looked at his watch. "We have a meeting in town with the DEA in forty minutes." The line was quiet for a few seconds.

"She'll meet you at the diner."

"Cody let me talk to her."

"Do you trust me Matt?"

"Cody this isn't about trust."

"Do you trust me Matt?"

"With my life Cody."

"And Jess?"

"Her too."

"Then tell Morgan nothing and meet her at the diner."

"The thing is little brother the man is worried out of his mind."

"He'll get over it." Cody hung up. Matt resisted the urge to throw his cell phone across the room. Robin hung up her call.

"Jesse said she hadn't seen her since last night."

"She's with Cody." He looked at his phone. He didn't like secrets but he knew Cody would do his best to keep whatever was bothering Jess to himself until she was ready to share. "I need to get dressed." He handed Robin his phone. "Call Derek and tell him everything's fine. Her phone died."

"Matt are you okay?" He turned and looked at her. "Yeah. Lock up before you leave." He shut his room door and jumped into the shower hoping that he'd make it down the mountain in time to meet the DEA.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jess was sitting at a booth in the back of the diner when Matt came in. She had on Cody's red motorcycle jacket. Her hair was wet and her skin was pale. The clothes she had on were not her own. They had to be Sarah's. Before he could make it to the table Agent Dillard came to him.

"Hawkes."

"Agent Dillard." Matt lead the way to the back table his sister was sitting at. "You remember my sister Jess." He reached out and she nodded shaking his hand. Matt sat down next to her and she moved closer to the wall to her left. He put his hand on her leg and she was ice cold even though the thickness of the denim she wore.

"We found a list of contacts the Coral woman had in town. I thought you would want to see it." He handed it to Matt. He passed it to Jess. "Her roots run deep." Jess opened the folder.

"I want her security detail tripled. If I so much as here she set foot out of her nine by nine I'm holding you accountable." He looked at Jess.

"A few business men, a lawyer, a doctor." She looked at Matt. Pointing at a name he really wasn't surprised to see.

"Julie Sullivan. Damn it to hell." Jess looked at Dillard.

"We didn't let her in on the plan to get the cons off the mountain. She was off. Playing house with the sheriff."

"The sheriff?"

"Justin Brewer. Elected about eight years ago. My age. Hasn't had an arrest since the raid on the mountain. I can't think she leaked anything because they never knew we were coming."

"Maybe they were using her for something different?"

"She dispatches for the sheriff's department two weekends a month."

"The sheriff deals in all prisoner transfers?"

"Yeah, we hardly see them after their arraignment." Dillard closed the folder, picked it up and stood. "Thank you Hawkes." He nodded. "Ms. Hawkes." The man left. Jess's hand was clinging to his.

"I guess you don't have to fire her now." She laughed nervously. Her hand was as ice cold as her leg.

"What the hell is going on Jess?" He looked at her.

"I'm pregnant." There she said it out loud. Matt's arm wrapped around her and he held her against him.

"It'll all be okay Jess." He said it more for himself then for her because he had feared the worst when he walked in seeing looking like her world was ending. An unplanned pregnancy he could handle. His sister wasting away from some dread disease was his worst nightmare.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cody was staring up at his father's angry face. This wasn't the way he wanted to start out his day.

"Where the hell is your sister?"

"With Matt."

"I get a call at seven o'clock from Robin looking for your sister and no call back that she's been found."

"She crashed at my place last night. That's all."

"Then to top it off I get a call from Agent Morgan. Seems he hasn't heard from her in twelve hours. Now in anybody else's world I'd say no problem but in your sisters world I worry because they never go more then three hours without talking to each other. Normal no but again Jess's world."

"Jess got…." Oh crap he was going to pay for this. "food poisoning from some leftovers." He closed his eyes waiting for the wrath of Robin but it didn't come. "She was puking something fierce."

"Why didn't Matt take her home?" He cringed again.

"Hot date?" He wasn't going to live to see his son's first birthday if his mouth didn't stop now. "I'm sure the DEA meeting should be over soon. I mean you know how those guys are. Minimum words."

"You my son are lying though your teeth. Now get one of your siblings on the phone and do it now." Cody grabbed the phone and dialed the first number that came into his head.

"Hawkes."

"Save me." Cody's strained voice echoed in Matt's ear.

"Tell him I'm bringing her to my place and to get off your back." Cody looked up at his father who was towering over him at his desk.

"You tell him the second part." He handed Jesse the phone. "For you." Jesse grabbed the phone and Cody slid his chair out from behind the desk and headed into the kitchen.

"Food poisoning!" Robin looked at him. "Hot date!"

"Well one wasn't a lie." He looked at her. "Just let it go for now Robin. Jess is in bad shape. You can have him back when this is over." She glared at him.

"You're still a brat." He smiled.

"You're good for my brother."

"He's mad at me for sure after this morning."

"You don't look this hot when you wake up?" She hit him.

"Why are all the women in my life hitting me all the time?"

"Maybe if you'd stop acting foolish."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him that Jess was a big girl and could take care of herself."

"After Derek called?"

"Yeah."

"Not a smart move but he'll get over it I'm sure." Cody reached for a coffee cup. "I'll go back to the desk when the old man is gone."

"He left. Cody, what's going on he looked really pissed."

"We never keep secrets. He hates secrets."

"Don't we all. Is Jess going to be okay?"

"Soon I hope." He took a taste of his coffee. "Just don't get all sisterly with her. I think last night kind of threw her for a loop."

"You told Jess?"

"I didn't have to. One look on Matt's face said it all Robin. Why do you think he never came back here last night? Cutler and Hart would have known in a heartbeat. Whatever's bothering Jess will work itself out, just give it time."

"Sure it will. It always does." Cody looked at the woman he called a friend for more then half his life.

"If it bothers you so much that my brother cares about our sister so much that you make him choose Robin, you will loose you know that."

"I would never do that."

"Isn't that what you did this morning?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't mess it up this way Robin. Don't blame Jess if you weren't ready or if it didn't live up to what you thought it would be." Cody pushed himself away from the counter. God he was so glad he found Sarah before the rest of his family messed with his morals.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jess was curled up on the couch wrapped in a warm blanket. Matt talked their father into staying away for another day. She needed time to figure out what the rest of her life held in store for her. Jess knew she wasn't alone but today it felt like she was the last person left on earth.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jesse Hawkes walked into his kitchen to find Derek Morgan sitting at his table. He hung up his coat and took off his boots. Pouring himself a cup of coffee he sat next to the younger man.

"Jackie let me in before she left for the diner."

"I can't say I'm surprised to see you." He set a box in front of Jesse.

"I couldn't wait till New Years."

"Have you really thought about this?"

"Every waking moment since I met your daughter sir."

"What if she says no?"

"I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it. I have a job offer right here in Tahoe."

"Matt?"

"Yes. There's going to be an opening the beginning of the year."

"Bout time that boy got rid of Sullivan." Jesse looked at the younger man. "You have to prove yourself like all the others."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Jesse." He stood up and poured himself another cup of coffee. "I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

"I want to marry your daughter Jesse. I guess I'm asking if you'll allow me that." He looked at the older man.

"My first warning still stands Agent Morgan. Me and my son are better then most when it comes to hitting what we aim for."

"Understood." He sat next to Jesse.

"You may have to wait to ask her."

"Matt said she had food poisoning? Is there something you're not telling me Jesse?"

"That's what I got from the very strange conversations I've had with my son's over the last few hours. Your welcome to bunk here till things with the brat pack settles down." The older man looked into his coffee cup. "I don't know when the three of them became so inseparable. It's like pulling teeth from one when one of the other is involved and when the three of them have something it's like they close ranks and this wall goes up."

"My sisters and I never had that. Jesse it's a good thing and I don't plan on getting in between what they have."

"That's good. Sarah understands. Robin will come around."

"Robin?"

"Oh yeah I forgot my daughter took you out of the loop today. Seems my son and his colleague have been spending some quality time together."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Robin's been around as long as Matt's been running things. She's good at her job. I've met her boyfriends. Not the best judge of character that one." He laughed. "Maybe that's what my son needs."

"Things might go bad and affect the job."

"Not my job to bring up those finer points."

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Hey liking two out of thee of my children's spouse's is better odds then I was hoping for." He stood up. "Spare room is the same place it's always been." Jesse rinsed out his cup in the sink. "Go easy on her son. Jess was never good at the hearts and flowers stuff."

"I know. Thanks for the warning though."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jess sat next to Matt on the couch. She couldn't get warm. She hadn't taken off Cody's jacket and she was wrapped in two blankets. Matt started a fire in the fire place.

"I called my architect friend from college. He told me to send your plans over and he could see if he could update them."

"My plans?"

"For your cabin. I thought if we get the plans tweaked before April it would be done by the time…"

"You can't even say it."

"By the time the baby comes. Are you happy?"

"Matt I'm sorry. You should go to work. You can leave me alone. I'm not going to shrivel up."

"Do you want me to bring you to Cody's?"

"I just want some time alone."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Matt, go I'm fine really." She touched his cheek. "Robin must be waiting for you." He got up.

"Jess, me and Robin, I don't think it's going to work out."

"Why? I mean you two have been friends for so long." He looked at his sister.

"I just don't think it's going to work out." He grabbed his jacket and gloves. "You need anything call me." Jess watched her brother walk out the door and wondered what had happened to make Matt think Robin wasn't worth fighting for. Standing up she went into her room. Thinking of the last time Derek was there she curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Mountain

Chapter Four

Cody sat on his sofa as he pulled on his boots. The kids were napping and Sarah sat watching him get ready for work. He smiled. He always felt strange when she looked at him that way. Watching him like she's never seen him before that moment.

"Tell me what you're thinking." She said like always.

"I'm thinking I married the strangest most beautiful woman in the whole world."

"No your not."

"Have you become a mind reader since lunch?"

"You're thinking how selfish Jess is being by not wanting to tell Derek about the baby."

"How do you do that?"

"I know the connection the two of you have. Sometimes I swear you were twins."

"Dad said it's because even as kids we were thrust together so often that it was only natural. Who knows? Maybe are parents aren't telling up something." He raised his eyebrow. "I know Jess will get around to telling him but ignoring the poor bastard all together is driving the man nuts."

"She needs you and Matt more then ever. Don't judge her. This is all new to her."

"I know. I just know how I would of felt if you kept something like that from me for longer then a day."

"I've learned a lot about your sister in the past three years Cody. Jess does things at her pace, she does what she does with a fierce passion and she never lets things bother her for too long."

"Yeah I guess your right." He stood up and went and leaned over and kissed his wife. "I better get going. Matt wants me and Cutler to figure out what we're going to do about Sullivan."

"She's still not conforming?" Cody took a deep breath.

"No, she's helping plan Letta Coral's escape from the sheriff's lock up." Grabbing his coat and gloves he kissed his wife one last time. "Make sure if you see my sister she returns my riding jacket. Leave her to take the most expensive thing I own." He headed out the door.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jim Cutler stood in Jess's room doorway for nearly an hour watching her sleep. He had come to see if she was feeling better and found her there shivering from the cold. He got a blanket and covered her up and went to leave but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She had always been his muse. The woman with all things was possible. After college she came home and became something of a challenge. He's won her over with his smile and kind words back then. After coming home the second time five years later she was hooked on digging a knife in her brother's gut for making her stay away so long and for making her work so hard for her position in the rangers. He had been her weapon in that fight. Now ten years later he wished what they had wasn't all smoke and mirrors. He loved Jess like no other woman and now it was too late. Too late to take back the woman and the words that had come between them. Turning to leave he wondered if he ever really had a chance of making her happy.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Matt sat at his desk with Cody in front of him. Jim was late as usual. He sat thumbing through an equipment catalog when Cutler finally graced them with his presents.

"Sorry."

"Sure you are." Matt stood up. "Okay boys here it is. Letta Coral had Julie Sullivan on her payroll for about a month before we busted her. I'm thinking she wanted her boyfriend out of jail and figured Julie was her girl to get the job done. What she didn't know is she was going to go to jail before Rutherford could break out."

"Now she wants Julie to get them both out."

"That's my thought but Julie got busted this morning on conspiracy chargers. So…Letta and her boy are still in jail and I hope they stay in jail for a very long time. This leaves us with a small opening in our ranks. Jess is going to manning the office after she comes back from her vacation at the end of the year. I want to bring someone in that can not only handle the physical aspects of this job but bring something new to the table." He threw a file at Cody and one to Cutler.

"Morgan?" Cody smiled. Cutler grimaced. "Can we afford him?"

"Pay grades a little more then Sullivan. She was part time but Cooper getting married in the spring and wants to go back to med school. I figure we hold on to her till her wedding then she's gone."

"Have you talked to Jess about this?" Cutler looked at his best friend. "She should have some kind of say."

"Jess doesn't do the hiring or firing around here I do. With your help of course." He stood up. "I may be doing this to help Jess but Derek Morgan could be a real asset up here. His profiling skills alone put him in a league of his own. We can utilize those skills along with the ones he learned from Jess and teach him what he needs to know to make it up here."

"Jess will think you did it for her and her only."

"I'll deal with little sister when the time comes. Are you two on board with this or do I need to bring in more support?"

"You think the board will authorize this kind of spendature?"

"New Year, new board. All they have to see is Morgan's track record as an agent and I'll have the money." He knew the board would him and haw for about thirty seconds but he'd have Morgan's salary paid in full by the time he left the meeting.

"You deal with Jess you got my vote." Cody closed the file.

"Cutler?" Matt looked at him. "It's not personal. Don't make it that way." Jim looked at his friends. He knew it was for Jess but the team needed it too. Closing the file he stood up and pushed across the desk.

"This blows up in your face I will be the first one to say I told you so. I'm in. For Jess." He turned to leave and then turned back. "She gets hurt you both better know I have her back." He opened the door and went out slamming it firmly behind him.

"He's not happy." Cody watched the tense figure of his friend walk away.

"I'm not scoring any points with the staff today, am I?"

"Robin still won't talk to you?"

"I didn't even try. I'm not good at this Cody. I never have been."

"We'll you're better at some things then you are at others. I got all the charm, you got all the…" He made it look like he was thinking. "common sense."

"If I had any common sense I would have never hired my brother and sister to work for me. And I wouldn't have gotten involved with a co worker." He went to the door. "I guess I should find Robin and see if I can salvage anything." Cody got up.

"You do that big brother. I'll go find Cutler and see if I can sooth that savage beast."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"You decent?" Matt knocked on the locker room door. Hart said he saw Robin come up a few minutes ago.

"Yeah." He opened the door. She was in sweat pants and a tank top.

"I'm sorry about this morning." He sat on the bench next to her. "I know you don't get what the three of us are about. But I thought you would understand."

"I get you love your bother and sister Matt. I've always gotten that. But sometimes you have to let them live there lives. People fight, people get hurt. Jess and Cody know that."

"Jess and Cody also know their family is there if they need them. Right now Jess needs us. I went nearly ten years without her knowing I was there for her just like Cody. So if I leave my bed to go find out what I can do to help her then the person sharing my bed with needs to understand that." He looked at Robin. "I though because she was your friends you would be more understanding."

"We don't talk much anymore. I hardly know her now. Ever since Derek came into her life she's got little time for girl talk and movie night." Matt smiled. He knew that up in the mountain things like that were hard to find.

"I know for a fact that my little sister needs her friends, male and female more then anything right now. So why don't you go into your secret stash of chick flicks, find the saddest, silliest movies grab some popcorn and spend the night at my place. Jess will thank your for it. Maybe even talk a little girl talk."

"I'd like that." He leaned over and whispered in here ear.

"Maybe after the kid had gone to sleep you can find your way to my room." She smiled and turned kissing Matt on the lips.

"I'd like that too." Matt stood up,

"Good." He bent and kissed her one more time. "Jess needs you now more then ever. And so does her brother." He looked at her and touched her cheek then turned and left. Robin took a deep breath and smiled. Things might just work out.

*-*-*-*-*--*-*---*-

"You want me to hold the bag for you?" Cody found Cutler in the gym taking swings at the punching bag.

"If it makes you feel useful." Cody stepped behind it and braced himself for what he knew was coming. Cutler was pissed and when he got that way his right hook got better.

"She loves you, you know."

"Yeah she tells me that at least once a week." Cody's body vibrated with each punch.

"He makes her happy Cutler."

"She didn't look happy when I stopped by Matt's."

"Did she say anything to you?" Cody shifted taking the blows that came harder with each word spoken.

"No, she was sleeping. I knew by just looking at her. Even in her sleep I could see the stress building."

"It's going to work it's self out Jim. I promise."

"Bringing him here won't be the answer." Cutler had ten pounds on him but Cody held the bag firm and took each punch for what it was worth. Jim was angry and hurt. He knew the signs. He knew Jim Cutler. For all his bad ass dribble he was and would always be in love with his sister.

"No one has the answer to what's going on with Jess Cutler. We just have to give her a wide birth and see where she goes. I know that's not what you want to here but she loves Morgan. I know she does. She knows she does, she just has to work it out." Cutler punched a left and right then a left. The last punch flung Cody against the wall behind him.

"What if I doesn't work out?" Cody caught the bag and took a breath.

"Then my friend we pick up the pieces and make sure it never happens again." He looked at his friend. "You'll be okay my friend. We'll clean up your mess next." He patted Cutler on the shoulder and headed back to the squad room.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"You didn't have to do this Robin." Jess sat curled up in a blanket at the end of Matt's couch.

"I know. We haven't done this in so long." She handed her a bowl of popcorn. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Jess looked at the only woman other then her mother and Sarah she ever connected with.

"Matt didn't tell you?"

"Matt wouldn't tell me anything you know that. The three Hawkes children close up tighter then a vault to protect one another."

"I'm pregnant Robin." The older woman looked into her friends frighten eyes.

"That's great Jess." She smiled. "Isn't it?"

"It's getting there. I just…I wasn't expecting this to happen. I mean it's not like I'm sixteen." She looked into the bowl. "I'm not that person."

"What kind of person in that?"

"The kind that gets pregnant the fist time she sleeps with a man in over a year."

"Jess we all know that. If you were there would at least three little Cutlers running around." She smiled. "You not a bad person for getting pregnant, nor are you a bad person for making love to a man you truly adore."

"I know. It's just taking me a little time to wrap myself around this and get my self together."

"You, Jess Hawkes are the strongest woman I know and I also know that this isn't the end of the world. You will find away to make this the best thing that has ever happened to you."

"That's a load off my mind." She laughed. "I know you're trying to help Robin but I just feel that this isn't right somehow."

"What can't be right with having a baby with the man you love?"

"It's only been eight weeks. We've know each other two months Robin. Two months."

"My parents knew each other a week. A week. They were married in two and had been married fifty two years when they died Jess. A week. You have seven weeks on them. These last two months between visits and talks on the phone have been a lifetime compared to some. You know him. I see it in your face when you talk to him. When you look at him I see all the love you have in your heart radiating out to him. I was kind of jealous till last night."

"Till Matt kissed you?"

"Yeah. Then seeing you so happy didn't hurt quite so much." Jess took her friends hands in hers.

"Why did you wait so long Robin?"

"Maybe I just figured he needed time."

"Twenty years Robin. That's a life time."

"If I had voiced my feeling at twenty-two I don't thing it would have lasted. After twenty years of boyfriends and girlfriends and being friends I think it will last. Not burn out like when we were younger."

"Like Cutler and me?"

"You and Cutler were never meant to stay together no matter what he says." She smiled. "He's like a carnival ride. The first few times take your breath away but stay on too long its going to make you sick." Jess laughed. She hadn't laughed like that in what seemed a life time.

"Robin you are so good for me right now. And so good for my brother. I wish you all the happiness, you know that don't you?"

"I hoped you would. You've been my family for so many years. I don't know what I would of done if I had left when my parents died." Jess smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't. Now let's get down to some serious movie watching."

*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

That's where Matt found them a little after midnight. Curled up on opposite ends of his couch. They had got thought the chic flicks Robin had brought and cracked open his horror collection. They both jumped when Matt shut the door.

"God you scared us." Jess looked at him. "Is it that late already?"

"Yeah, way past your bed time young lady." Jess stuck out her tongue.

"I know when I'm not wanted." Jess stood up. "I got the early shift in the morning."

"You also need to make those calls about the dogs."

"Oh Matt, I'm sorry. I forgot. I'll do it first thing." She went and hugged him. "Forgive me?"

"Ah, yeah, I think I can let it slid this once. You had things on your mind today."

"Night then." She kissed his cheek and headed to her room and shut the door with a thud. Matt looked at Robin.

"What did you do with my real sister? You know the blond, broody one with the attitude problem?"

"I guess all she needed was a little girl talk." Robin got up and went to him. "You want to watch a ridiculously cheesy scary movie with me?"

"As soon as I get the door." Matt pulled away.

"There's no one…" The soft knock startled her. "How do you do that?"

"Years of listen for my brother and sister to sneak in." He opened the door. "Derek, hey I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow?"

"I had some things to talk over with your dad. I know it's late but she still won't take my calls." Robin stood behind Matt.

"That's my fault. We both turned our phones off. Matt knew where we were if he needed us so we thought it wouldn't hurt."

"Hey Robin."

"Hi Derek."

"If she doesn't want to see me?"

"I.." Matt looked at Robin. "She's in her room. If she doesn't want you here she can throw you out herself." Matt opened the door wider and let Derek in. "We'll be in my room if you need…first aid or and ice pack." Matt turned and took Robin's hand and headed across the room and the safety of his bedroom. Derek went to Jess's door and was going to knock but that would give her a chance to slam the door in his face. He opened the door. She was curled up on the left side of the bed sound asleep. Quietly he shut the door behind him. Hanging his gun on the chair he slid out of his boots and jacket. Unbutton his jeans he slid them off and got into bed. He pulled her into his arms.

"Whatever I did or didn't do Jess I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. She took his hand in hers and kissed it.

"I just couldn't think of anything to say that would make you see this…you and me wasn't going to work."

"Then why haven't you kicked me out of your bed?"

"Because now that you're here next to me all the reasons why we should end this have slipped my mind." She turned and looked at him. "If you're going to break my heart Derek Morgan, leave now." He kissed her, rolled her onto her back and ran his hands down her body. "You're not leaving." She said between kisses. His right hand grabbed her left hip and pulled her closer raising her nightgown.

"Just say the word Jess and I'll stop." He kissed her deeply and ran his hand up her bare back.

"What word do you want to hear?"

"Just four little ones." He kissed her neck. His half day of stubble rubbing against her made her heart beat faster. Her breath caught.

"I love you Derek." He stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Don't ever think that I don't want this Jess. Don't ever think I don't love you because it broke my heart thinking I'd done something to make you hate me." Jess ran her hand down his cheek.

"This scares me Derek."

"Jess baby there is nothing to be scared of." He kissed again as he settled between her thighs. "I'm yours. However long you want me and need me, I'm yours." Jess looked into his eyes.

"Five words Agent Morgan." He held her face in his hands.

"I'll always be here Jess." He kissed her deeply and made her understand that he would never walk away from her ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Mountain

Chapter Five

Robin awoke to a dark room and an empty bed. She looked at the clock. It wasn't even five yet. Nothing major must have developed or Matt would have woken her up. She grabbed the t shirt she wore yesterday and slipped it on. She heard Matt's hushed whispers coming from the living room. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself and opened the bedroom door.

"I don't care how or why I just need to know when and how far she could have gotten." Matt looked at Robin. "I expect it by sunrise because as of right now I have my people coming in and I want them on that mountain at day break." He hung up his phone.

"What?"

"Letta escaped."

"Just her?"

"Yeah seems she…helped a guard out of his pants and his keys. He only had the woman's block keys on the ring." He looked at Jess's door. "I can't tell her. Not now."

"We just tell her it's a rescue. She can't go. Not in her condition."

"Just be careful what you say. She wanted to be sure before she told Derek and if he's in there then things are going the right direction."

"We have to tell her. We need her to dispatch and man the radio's if were going to find Letta." Matt looked at Robin. He knew she was right.

"Get dressed and I'll go wake her up." Matt knocked on the door. Jess called out and was at the door in a few seconds.

"This better be fricken good Matthew because I was having one hell of an awesome dream."

"Get dressed and meet us up at the station. We've got trouble." She looked at him though hooded eyes.

"Does the 'we' mean Robin is still here?"

"Jess, not the time."

"Okay." She turned and shut the door and plopped on her bed looking for her long underwear. An arm shot out and pulled her down on the bed. She screamed.

"Jess, it's me."

"I though I was dreaming." She crawled over to him as the door flung open and Matt and Robin came though, guns drawn.

"Hey, hold your fire." Derek threw his body over Jess. "Matt, hey lower the gun man." Both did immediately. Matt tried to hide a smile.

"We, ah…heard a scream." Matt tuned away and tried not to laugh. "Sorry." He grabbed the door and pushed Robin out and closed it behind him.

"What just happened?" Jess was looking at the door.

"I think your brother just tried to shoot me." Derek looked at her. "Lucky thing you don't scream while I'm doing other things." He kissed her. "Get dressed mountain girl. You have work to do." Jess looked at him.

"Come with me."

"I'm not chasing you up and down that mountain."

"I'm working the radio…I was sick yesterday." Jess couldn't believe how easily the lie slipped off her tongue.

"Okay, but if your brother tries to shoot me again all bets are off." Jess laughed and slipped out from under him and tried to get dressed without thinking of the man behind her and what he would say when he found out she kept her condition from him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cutler, Flowers, Avila, Hart, Robin, Cody and Jess sat at the conference table at five fifteen am. Matt hated early morning manhunts. Nothing good became of them. He looked at the people around the table. People he had trusted for a million lifetimes. Letta had betrayed him years ago. The people who sat before him had seen him at his worst and at his best. The circle radiated trust, love and friendship. He pulled out the map that hung on the wall.

"Letta Coral escaped the Sheriff's lock up at three fifteen this morning. Acting Sheriff Tom Rivers says she was on foot headed this way but the dogs lost her scent at Echo Lake which means she must have gotten into a vehicle. Robin and I will go there and see if I can pick up her trail. Cody you, Izzy and Hart patrol the meadow above the tree line. Avila at daybreak I want you and Cutler to start scanning the area between here and Coral ridge. Letta had money on her but no drugs. If my instincts are right she's going back up the mountain to retrieve her stash. Cody how does the weather look?"

"Clear as bell till you hit ten thousand feet then it gets a little choppy but not till afternoon. We should have her back in her cage before we have to worry about bad weather. The mountain from here up has been pretty slow. Even the ski lodges report lack of bodies so I'm thinking there'll be a clear track the minute she hits the snow." Matt nodded.

"Jess will hold down the fort here. If anything else comes up divert it to the Sheriff. If they can't handle it call Hart and Cody back in." Jess nodded. "Okay grab a cup of coffee and head out people. It's going to be a long day." Matt opened the door that lead to the kitchen. It smelled like his mom had been there. The coffee even smelled drinkable. "Sorry about this morning Derek." Matt poured himself a cup of coffee.

"No worries man. I know what you were thinking." Derek handed him a burrito that was warming on the stove.

"You make these?"

"Yeah. Jess always says you guys have no time to eat. Thought I'd do something to make myself useful."

"You my friend are going to fit right in. The coffee isn't half bad either." Derek smiled and grabbed a burrito and went to where Jess was checking radio batteries.

"You need to eat something." He handed her the food he brought.

"You're going to spoil them." She stretched up and kissed him. "How do you do that Agent Morgan?"

"Do what?"

"Nothing…" Jess turned back to her batteries.

"Jess…" He took her chin in his hands and turned her to face him.

"Make me never want anything else but you." She looked at him.

"It ensures my existence in your life." He kissed her. Nodding she finished replacing the last battery as Cody came in to get the radio's.

"Thanks for breakfast." He looked at his sister. "Can we keep him Jess, please?" She handed him seven radios.

"You couldn't handle him." She winked. Cody shook his head. "The new radio cases are in Matt's office under his desk."

"Thanks. Take care of her while we're gone." He looked at Derek.

"Like she was my own." He watched Jess as she plugged in the old batteries and tied up unused cords. Turning on the base radio she flipped some other switches and sat down.

"Lady Hawk to Flying Tiger, radio check."

"Ten-four Lady Hawk, proceeding to Echo Lake."

"Frostbite, radio check."

"Up and running Lady Hawk."

"Ten four guys watch you six." She looked at a map in front of her.

"Black Magic, Pocatello Kid and Ace, check in."

"All present and accounted for mother hen." Cody's radio cracked.

"Nothing beats a morning stroll, what is the temperature Lady Hawk?" Hart was way to chipper for five thirty in the morning.

"A brisk three below zero. Bundle up boys it going to be a chilly one."

"Thanks for sharing." Izzy added to check his radio.

"Flash you awake?" Jess smiled.

"Who needs sleep?"

"Wake the Eagle then and tell him he's up to bat."

"Ten four on that Jess tell the man his coffee was worth getting up for."

"Good to know White Eagle. Now the two of you keep your eyes open. I would think Cutler could spot a girl in the snow at a thousand feet but he is getting old."

"I heard that." Jess laughed and turned off the speaker. "You really impressed them this morning."

"Well you know I have win them over so the let me spend time with you."

"Those men and that woman do not have a say in who I spend time with Agent Morgan."

"They may not but you respect their opinions much like I respect my friend's opinions."

"What do your friends thing of me?"

"Hotch is a little bitter because I'm leaving but the rest of them think your really good for me." He kissed her.

"I don't want to be the reason you leave your job Derek."

"Jess I can profile anywhere. Really. I have the whole west coast fighting for me to come work for them. When they found out I was looking to relocate the offers started pouring in. No worries baby. This boy has it covered." He kissed her again. "You want some coffee?"

"No. Some juice would be nice since your offering to go to the kitchen."

"One OJ coming up." He left the room.

"Flying Tiger to Lady Hawk come in."

"Go ahead Matt."

"We're at Echo Lake. Her trail ends at the highway. Whatever picked her up was fast. The burn out marks are only hours old. Nothings disturbed them. I'm sending you a picture. Try to get me a make and modal."

"If I was her I would take the ride as far as it would go but I'm not. Saw Mill Road should take her as close to Coral Ridge as she can get."

"Get Cody down there and check it out. I'm sending you the tire tracks."

"You got it. Lady Hawk to Ace come in."

"Yeah Jess I'm here. Heading to Saw Mill Road." Jess looked at the map and then pulled the tire track up on her e-mail. Running it against the software Cody had installed it took only a few minutes.

"Flying Tiger I got your car. It's a two thousand eight Porsche Carr era. Good luck in catching that with your blazer."

"Always the pessimist."

"Some bodies got to keep you grounded Flying Tiger." She turned in her chair and Derek handed her a glass of juice.

"A mad woman is out there and you look like you're five playing behind your father's desk." She smiled.

"I stopped being afraid of much of anything the day I turned six." Jess looked at Derek. He looked tired. "If you want to go back to Matt's and get some shut eye I can handle things here."

"Says the woman who kept me up most of the night."

"So that wasn't a dream either?"

"Not on your life." He smiled. "I should go tell your father I'm here. I told him no more surprises with you." Jess choked on the juice she had just gotten into her mouth. She coughed and choked and shook her head. "Are you okay?" She nodded. It took a minute but she was able to talk.

"They went to Sacramento. Mom needed to get something for the twins for Christmas."

"Your parents loose on the big city. Did anyone send a warning?" Jess shook her head.

"We thought we'd let it be a surprise." Jess looked the computer screen and started running Porsche plates.

"Ace to Lady Hawk, come in Ranger base."

"Go ahead Ace."

"Found the Porsche. Nevada plates. V8UPRS"

"V8 up yours. The owner is a poet."

"Two sets of tracks. Engines still warm so they can't be far ahead. The owner isn't a willing participant. Ever few yards or so he's being pushed or hurried."

"The plate comes back to a Mason Chaplin. Thirty eight Carson City. Flying Tiger did you get all that."

"Roger. Cody stay put I'm almost to your location. Black Magic and Pocatello Kid start fanning out and check the area between the pass and Saw Mill Road. Flash and White Eagle get up in the air and find her."

"On it boss." Jess stood up and put her head gear on the desk. She went and unlocked the gun case and got a rifle out and handed it to Morgan.

"She's playing games. She knows Cody could track humming bird though those woods. "Jess went back to the desk and put her head phones.

"Flying Tiger to Lady Hawk."

"Lady Hawk here."

"Jess remember the list Agent Dillard showed us." Jess closed her eyes. It had been a rough morning yesterday but she could picture it.

"Yeah."

"List them."

"Doctor, lawyer, mechanic, Julie,"

"Jess this is important."

"Jerry Lexington."

"The munitions expert we get our C4 from."

"She's blowing up the avalanche sight. White Eagle dump Flash at the base of Chariot Rock." Jess grabbed some keys.

"Roger that Lady Hawk." She handed them to Derek. "Go up the highway till you see a sign for Red Rock Tavern. Turn right and follow the road right till you see a red barn. Past the barn there's a fire road. Take that till you see Cutler."

"Jess you shouldn't be here alone."

"Derek don't. I can take care of myself. Grab a flack jacket on your way out" She hit the radio. "Flash I'm sending Morgan to get you. Head out to Lexington's place and see if he's around. Get some answers."

"You got it."

"Be careful, we don't know whose side he's on."

"I don't take risks. You should know that."

"I don't know any such thing so watch your six." She took a deep breath and watched Derek put on his vest. "I mean it Derek. This guy is not playing with a full deck." She pushed a button. "Ace back up Flash and Morgan. Jerry's got a thing for your dimples."

"I smiled at the man once. Will you never let me live it down?"

"Hey, do what you can, some day those baby blues and dimples won't help you any. Use them while you can big brother."

"Ten four on meeting Flash and Morgan at Chariot Rock. Be there in ten. Jess you okay by yourself?"

"Are you and Morgan playing tag team today or what?'

"Jess Cody's just thinking out loud. Watch your six baby sister. Flying Tiger out."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Matt and Robin followed the tracks into the woods.

"Something's not adding up. She's going around in circles."

"She wouldn't go after Jess would she?"

"Damn it. She's the thing we did figure into this." He keyed his radio. "Flying Tiger to Lady Hawke. Come in Lady Hawk." The radio was silent.

"Ace to Flying Tiger screw Lexington we're headed back to headquarters."

"Roger that everyone head home. We got trouble." Matt and Robin ran the best they could though the snow that was up to their knees, "I can't believe how stupid I was. She knows as long as she had one of us we won't touch her."

"It wasn't just Jess. Whoever was left she was going to ambush. She just got lucky it was her."

"God I hope she fought back hard." They made it to the truck and headed back to save one of their own.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cody clenched his teeth as Cutler hit every bump on the old dirt road. Jim had raced stock cars since he was old enough to see over the wheel and Cody trusted the man with his life but damn.

"Do you have to hit every God forsaken pot hole Cuter?"

"Sorry. I'm all about getting there not how I go about it." Derek bit his lip.

"I knew I shouldn't have left her." Cody looked at the man in the back seat.

"You and me both." Cody took a deep breath. "My sister doesn't play fair sometimes. If you worry she'll play the big girl card. If you don't she plays the poor me card. It comes from the thirteen years her over indulging neglective birth parents raising her."

"Don't hold back there Cody." Cutler looked at him as he skidded on to the main road.

"Oh like you haven't played those games with her." He glared at Cutler.

"Now's not the time Cody."

"Yeah, I know." Cutler cut though a camp ground that took ten minutes off the trip and ended up in front of the station the same time Matt and Robin did. They exited their vehicles.

"Flying Tiger we have three subjects going up the pass," Hart's voiced echoed.

"How the hell did they get that far up the mountain?" Matt said to no on impeticular. "Are they on foot Hart?"

"No. They just got out of the Hummer." Matt looked at Cutler.

"I taught Jess how to drive but not like that. There's no way." Matt shook his head. "Where down two sleds." Matt threw Cody some keys. "Get Jess's and Franks out of the barn." Cody and Cutler ran to retrieve the two sleds that were still locked up.

"This isn't going to end well." Matt whispered to Robin. "There's no way she could have snuck up on Jess." He went inside and looked around. Nothing was out of place. Cutler came in. "She just left with Jim. Letta walked right in and took her." Cutler walked into the kitchen.

"Matt, you might want to come in here." Matt came up behind him. The back widow was shattered and there was glass everywhere.

"Baby sister didn't leave without a fight." Cutler bent over. "She's not hurt. But Letta dragged her. Knife to her throat most likely." Matt looked at him.

"Little sister turned into mama bear." Matt whispered.

"Matt?" Cutler looked at his friend's face turn ashen.

"Jess is pregnant. She hasn't told Morgan yet because she wanted to be sure." Cutler leaned into his friend.

"The man has a right to know."

"Not our place Cutler, now let's get up that mountain." They headed to the snowmobiles. Cody looked at Matt. He shook his head. Cody's machine roared to life and he was half a mile up the mountain before anyone started their sleds.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The handcuffs bit into Jess's wrist as she tried to get out of their grips. This wasn't the way this was supposed to turn out. She fought a good fight till Letta's new friend snuck up behind her. She was in a tight space. Growing up on a mountain tight spaces aren't something you get used. Jess didn't even like cave exploring with Cody when they were kids. She had driven farther up the mountain then she thought they should with the road out but the gun to her back told to go as far as the Hummer would take them. She was alone now in some cold desolate place. Her brother's, Cutler and Morgan would find her she knew but would it be too late.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*

"They almost made it all the way with the Hummer." Matt looked at the big black vehicle. "Think you can drive it down."

"Hell no, you sister drove it up here she can drive it back down." Cutler looked at his friend. "She'll be okay Matt. I don't see it turning out any other way."

"Have you ever seen anything with Jess not go right in the end?"

"Other then our relationship? No. Jess always comes out on top."

"The man is dragging her now. She's leaving us a good trail."

"Letta's not making it off this mountain a second time if there's even a hair out of place on Jess's head."

"I know the feeling but we need to do this right. Even if it is Jess." Cody came back down from the ranch.

"Letta and our munitions expert are at the back two barns that avalanche buried. No sign of Jess but I followed those drag marks to the closest barn." He looked at Matt. "I don't think she's in there because when the other tracks come out they go deeper on the snow."

"So they were carrying Jess?"

"That's my guess."

"With Jerry up here I'm thinking the whole place might be rigged. I talked to Dillard. No one's been watching the place or Jerry."

"What are we going to do?"

"Call down to the sheriff's and get some more people up here. Then me and Cutler are going to go look for Jess."

"The place might be rigged."

"I know. That's why I'm brining Cutler."

"To throw on the bomb?" Cody couldn't help himself. Jess wouldn't want him loosing his sense of humor.

"Funny little man, just wait till it's your ass needing saving and see how fast I get out of bed."

"Okay you two knock it off. This isn't some game. And it's not just Jess now either." Matt looked down at Morgan. The man was not looking so hot. Maybe this wasn't the right job for him. Cutler walked up toward the tree line and Cody looked at his brother.

"He's more worried then we are."

"He doesn't even know."

"He loves her Matt. That's all there is to know."

"They he should know that she won't go easy."

"If it was Robin instead of Jess wouldn't you be seeing this differently?"

"Maybe."

"I can't even think 'What if it was Sarah because Robin and Jess know the score. None of us took this job thinking it was a cake walk."

"Snow bunnies and skiing." Cody looked up the hill to the barn and Cutler. "He won't let anything happen to her. He'd die first." Matt looked at his brother.

"There lies my other problem. Cody I know if something happens to Jess we're all going down hard, but Cutler, he can manage her loving someone else but loosing her all together will break him."

"I got his back. I won't let him do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's comforting."

"Letta was dead the minute she walked out of that jail cell. This mountain is pissed. It's taking no prisoners this time around." Matt looked at his brother. For the first time in a lot of years Cody was scaring him.

"Cody, what are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"What Lincoln Coral told dad before he died?"

"I wasn't here. I had those hunters in the south meadow."

"He told dad that if his children didn't take care of the land. The land would take care of them." Matt looked at his brother.

"You've been out here too long little brother." Shaking his head Matt started toward Cutler. "You and the rest find the holes in the parameter and watch so our friends don't come down before we're ready."

"Matt the widows closing. We have a couple of hour's maybe three before the weather moves in. Get it done and get it done fast."

"I'll get right on it." Matt met Cutler at the top of the ridge."

"This snow's been untouched for days Matt. There's no way Jerry was up here setting up booby traps."

"It's you call Jim."

"What's Cody all tense about?"

"The usual." They walked slowly to the first out building.

"You said the DEA hadn't been her in what like three days?"

"Yeah."

"It hasn't snowed up here since but it did before you brought Charlotte down and three nights ago. As long as we stay in the fresh snow I think were safe. Unless Jerry has a sniper rifle then we're screwed."

"They're too busy." Matt looked across the ranch to the barns flattened by snow. The man and woman they were looking for were setting charges. "God I hope Cody isn't right."

"Right about what?" Cutler looked at Matt. He was grabbing his radio.

"Cody she's going to cause another avalanche take cover." Cutler looked at Matt and then a small out building next to the flatten barn. He knew what would happen if the mountain of snow about the tree line was disrupted again.

"Jess!" Cutler sprinted across the paddock before Matt could stop him. He was running toward the small out building he knew housed an old pump as Letta and Jerry moved away. Cutler hit the building door as the snow on the barns was blown away.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Mountain

Chapter Six

The snow cascaded down the hill toward the barns and against the small structure. Cutler pushed against the door and pushed it open. He landed on the floor and shoved the door closed.

"Jess!" The snow was piling around him but the building held. "Jess!"

"Here." The muffled voice came from behind him. The roaring of the snow rocking the building.

"Hang tough kid the snow is going to stop." It rumbled and pushed against the rafters.

"I can't move Cutler. I'm wedged in here tight. If this place splinters were both dead."

"It'll hold." The sounds of the snow quieted. "This is the smoke house Jess. Built to keep bears out." Cutler took a deep breath. "How are you doing?"

"I'm pressed between something and my hands are cuffed behind my back." She coughed. "You?"

"Got about four feet of snow pinning my legs but I can dig out." He started digging. "You have enough air where you are?"

"I don't know really. I'm pinned tight so I don't know if its air or my lungs being compacted."

"Breath slow and deep Jess."

"How much snow do you think is on top of us?"

"Not enough to keep the boys and Morgan from digging us out." He knew Matt and Cody were already planning on how to just that.

"Flash, you still with us?" Cutler's radio cracked to life.

"Can't get rid of me that easy boss man. I got Lady Hawk with me. She's close. In another room I think."

"How did you know she was in there?"

"Took a chance."

"Only you would take a chance like that my friend." Matt was quiet for a second. "Is she okay?"

"As far as I can tell. She's in a closed space."

"How's that working for her?"

"As long as she keeps breathing it's not a problem." Matt closed his eyes.

"Do you have an oxygen tank on you?"

"In my pants pocket but I can't get to it right now. After I get out of the snow I have to find the door to her. I'm pretty packed in. It may take awhile."

"Get going and I'll see what I can do from here." Matt looked at Cody. "This isn't looking good."

"We got three hours to uncover that thing and get them out of there before its too late for us to head down the mountain."

"Get everyone but Izzy to head home. We're not all going to get trapped out here. I'll have Frank drop us some gear."

"You really think Morgan is going leave?"

"I want those three down this mountain Cody. I will not have him or anyone risk their lives if I don't have to. I need you and Izzy to figure out the best way to dig out of this."

"Okay but if he comes up here ready to kick your ass your dealing with it." Cody sent Izzy up and went to send the others down.

"What do think Izzy?"

"Other the holy cow." Matt didn't look happy. "Sorry. If we blow any snow off it'll just send more down. If we blow a trench around it we might be able to get in there before spring." He looked at the snow pile. "Have Frank bring back the heat seeker. I need to know where they are to position the blasts." Matt keyed his radio.

"Cutler ask Jess how warm she is."

"Jess? Are you warm enough?"

"I have my snow pants and my heavy grey sweatshirt."

"No jacket?"

"If I had one it wouldn't fit in here with me. I can barley wiggle my fingers."

"Matt it won't belong and she'll be a popsicle."

"I was afraid of that. " Matt looked at Morgan coming up the hill. He gave orders to Izzy "You call Frank and tell him we need winter gear and whatever you need."

"I'm not leaving." Derek stood in front of him.

"Derek I need everyone who isn't needed to go. I'm not in the mood to fight with you. I know you care about Jess but right now I don't need a worried boyfriend getting stuck up here when the weather hits."

"Matt…"

"I understand. I also know that my sisters best bet is in that building with her. That man in there can motivate her like no other person can. He will keep her alive till I can find some way of getting them out. Jim Cutler is my best man and I trust him with my life and the life of everyone standing on this mountain. If I had to choose a person to save my life it would be him. He will die trying to save Jess."

"I don't doubt that Matt. I just don't want to be twenty miles away if he fails." Matt saw the pain in Derek's eyes and knew it mirrored his own.

"Kelly and Hart get the hell off this mountain before I kick you both down it." Matt turned and headed up the bank to find a solution to all his problems.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"How's your breathing Jess."

"Tight. I can't seem to take a deep one." Cutler finally pulled himself out of the bank and crawled from where he heard Jess.

"You hands behind your back isn't helping. Jess there's no door."

"They pushed me down a bit to put me in here. Maybe it's below the snow." Cutler looked at the bank against the wall. It was packed tight and five feet high.

"Jess there's an opening at the ceiling. I'm going to put my hand up there and tell me if you can see it." He reached up over the wall.

"Yeah."

"Jess honey stay with me. Listen, remember when you were fifteen and begged me and Matt to take you rock climbing with us?"

"Yeah. I told you it was for…school."

"It wasn't?"

"Come on Cutler you can't tell me you didn't notice." He smiled. He had noticed but he was twenty five and stupid.

"I know you followed me around that summer. Then it was fall and you threw yourself into your school work so you could go to college with Cody."

"You sure were hot in those climbing pants."

"I don't think that's what your father had in mind when he picked them out. You fell that trip."

"Dislocated my shoulder."

"Doc said we waited too long to bring you in and it might not heal right."

"I don't blame you for that." He laughed.

"I thought you did because you quit coming by."

"I quit coming by because with one arm I couldn't get myself pretty for you."

"That has never been a problem Jess. You're always beautiful to me. It never did heal right did it?"

"No, six years later I was riding my dirt bike and fell on it. Doc said if I hit it the wrong way I could do it again. Kind of like Mel Gibson in Lethal Weapon."

"You got to hit your shoulder Jess. Dislocated it so you can bring your hands in front of you."

"Jim I can't."

"Yes you can." He thought for a minute. "I can call Robin and see if it's safe."

"Yeah okay…ask her…."

"Jess I know about the baby. Matt was really upset when he saw the kitchen. He knew you'd fight but he knew you were protecting the baby. That's why you let Letta take you."

"I suppose everyone knows."

"Other then me, no on knows. He won't tell Derek."

"Call Robin."

"You got it. Flash to Frost Bite."

"Frost Bite, go ahead Flash."

"Secure channel."

"Ten-four Flash." Cutler turned his radio to a different channel. "I'm her Flash."

"Jess is in a tight hole. Her hands are cuffed behind her back. I need her to dislocate her shoulder."

"She knows Jim. You can ask her."

"She wants to know if it will hurt."

"Like a mother. But she doesn't have to worry about things. "

"Do you want her to call Sarah Jess?"

"No I trust her."

"Thanks can you send Matt my way?"

"Sure thing Frost Bite out." Cutler leaned into the wall Jess was behind.

"You okay?"

"Breathings getting harder."

"Cutler."

"Who's with you?"

"Just Cody."

"Jess needs to dislocate her shoulder to get her hands in front of her. If she can catch the O2 can and maybe the less strain on her lungs the better she can breathe."

"Did he just say she has to dislocate her shoulder?" Cody looked at Matt.

"That's what I heard." He keyed his radio. "Any other option Cutler?"

"Think this was my first choice?"

"Robin okayed it?"

"Only if Jess can take the pain."

"She dated you long enough to endure anything. Tell her to be careful."

"What did he just say?" Derek was behind him. Matt slapped Cody's head.

"I can see you have my back. Jess dislocated her shoulder when she was fifteen and again when she was twenty one. It never healed right so she can knock it out of joint."

"And you want her to do it?"

"Cody gives us a minute." Cody walked away. "I was going to save this for your first day on the job but since the situation warrants it. Each of us signs on for this job knowing that it's not like walking a beat. We do things differently here. There's danger in everything we do. All of us know that the first day we put on this uniform. Jess and Cody, hell they weren't old enough to drive and they knew what it meant. We all know that we wake up every day to a job that's one big danger zone. We do what we need to, to survive. If Jess has to pop her shoulder to get her lungs to inflate then she's going to damn well do it weather you like it or not." Matt was getting real close to crossing a line he never liked to cross.

"Your all crazy, you know that?"

"Welcome to the Funny Farm Morgan." He turned and went to Izzy who'd just gotten the supplies from where Frank dropped off. He had the heat seeker in his hand.

"Matt look." He pointed the seeker to the wall. "Matt she's in the wall."

"Cutler!"

"Yeah."

"Jess is in the wall?"

"Not a room?"

"No. Make sure she's careful." Matt looked at Derek. "This is our life, her life Morgan. If you can't deal with it get off this mountain and never look back." Matt went to Izzy and started planning on how they were going to get Jess and Cutler out safely. Cody came up behind Derek.

"He's scared out of his mind Derek. But it's true. If you can't deal with the ups and downs of this job it's not the place for you and Jess is not the girl."

"I've known the woman eight weeks and she's been kidnapped twice, shot and buried alive."

"You forgot saved three skiers, rescued two people from a burning car, found a family of wolves and relocated them, arrested a drunk driver, solved the year long break in problem and helped deliver a baby. See the good does out weigh the bad. "

"How does your wife deal with it?"

"She prays." Cody looked at the man his sister loved and respected. "Sarah knows what I do is who I am and she may not agree with me strapping on a pair of skies going sixty miles an hour down the side of a mountain in a blinding snow storm but she respects my choice. She may not always like it but it's who I am."

"I get it. I just have to live with it if I want to live with her."

"It's a lifestyle choice." He looked at Matt. "He will always be alone because he knows that his job is the most important thing to him. Even Robin will never be able to change his mind. You have to be dead sure you want this because this is what you get. The pain, the frustration, the sorrow, the jubilation, the pride, it runs the gamut."

"I love your sister with everything I have."

"Then love all that she is. The cop, the skier, the mountain climber, the hostage negotiator, the friend, the ex-girlfriend, the sister, the daughter and a dozen other things she'll be before she hangs up her Ranger badge."

"I think the whole package is worth the ride." He looked at Matt. "I hope he learns that before it's too late."

"Maybe. But right now my sister and Cutler are all that matters." He walked away and went to Matt. Izzy was setting the charges. Derek watched as he measured and calculated. He wandered if the big blond man from Idaho knew what he was doing. Closing his eyes he prayed that this was all a bad dream. If it wasn't he wanted everything to turn out okay.

"I'm getting too old for this crap little brother." Matt sat on his snowmobile and watched Izzy.

"You're just tired of getting flack for little sister."

"I'd take all the flack in the world for a week of peace and quiet."

"She leaves for vacation in three weeks." Matt looked at him.

"Is she taking you and Cutler with her?" He lifted his goggles off his head. "See these gray hairs? They're because of the three of you." He keyed his radio. "Cutler how's it going in there?"

"Jess has the O2 and is breathing easier with her arms in front of her. She's in a hell of a lot of pain. Matt, get us out of here fast."

"I'm on it my friend."

"I've never seen her this bad. Matt I mean it. Half hour tops. I don't care how you do it."

"Yeah, five minutes till the charges are set." Cutler leaned against the wall closest to Jess.

"Five minutes kiddo. Matt says Izzy's almost there."

"Tell Matt and Cody…."

"Tell them yourself Jess. A few more minutes. Hang in there."

"I love you Jim."

"Your just saying that because your cold and in pain."

"Since I was eight and I knew I was supposed to like boys."

"Jess come on. Hang on baby." The radio cracked.

"Ready Cutler?"

"Do it!" He closed his eyes and prayed that snow blew out and not in and bring the walls crashing down on them.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas Mountain

Chapter Seven

The quiet after the blast was unsettling. Jess hated quiet to begin with but it was an eerie.

"Jim?" He didn't answer. "Cutler, answer me." She heard the saw cutting into the roof above her head. "Matt!" The saw stopped.

"Jess?"

"Cutler won't answer."

"I'm almost through." The saw stared again. Jess prayed that Cutler wasn't buried in snow from the blast. She knew there was one window in the east corner and a small one in the door. "Cutler, come on talk to me." She whispered.

"Jess?" The voice was muffled and groggy.

"Help's coming. Matt's coming Jim hang in there okay."

"Won't be in time." The cutting stopped.

"Matt get Cutler!" Matt jumped through the hole on the roof.

"Jess?"

"I'm fine just help Jim." The snow had propelled though the small window on the east side. Cutler was pushed hard against the west wall.

"Cutler?" Matt checked his pulse. "Cody! Bring the med bag and tell Izzy to have Frank land in the paddock and get the basket."

"Matt, is he breathing."

"Yeah." Was all he said. He shoveled out the snow out from around Cutler. "Talk to me Jim. I don't need Jess riding my ass because you decided to call it quits. Now is not the time to piss either one of us off my friend."

"She'll get over me." He whispered.

"Apparently your forgot who your dealing with." Matt looked at Cutler. "What hurts?"

"Everything." He opened one eye. "Just get Jess."

"Jess is fine. You're the one with the bump on your head and the hypothermia kicking in." Cody jumped in the hole with the supplies. "You work on him I'm going to cut out Jess." He got up and headed to the wall. "Knock so I know where to cut."

"Cutler?"

"Cody's got him Jess. You need to get out of there. You have less on then he does and it's getting cold." She knew that much. The cold was seeping into her bones like it never had before. Jess kicked her boot against the wall hard. The vibration rocked her shoulder send the pain shooting through it. "Okay hold tight." Matt measured two feet from the sound and cut into the wall. The sound of the chain echoed though the small building. Matt stopped when he had a three foot by three foot chunk and pulled it out. Jess was less then a foot in he reached for the better of her two arms.

"Nothing like cutting it close big brother." Stepping out of the wall she looked behind Matt. "What's wrong?"

"Jess lets get you warmed up and let Cody work." She looked at Matt.

"That bastard can't die on me."

"I'm sure he knows that now step up and let Derek and Izzy help you." Jess planted her foot on Matt's knee and he pushed her up to Derek.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." He hugged her close trying not to hurt her arm.

"Cutler's in bad shape."

"Cody and Matt won't let anything happen to him." Izzy handed Derek a blanket to wrap around her. He checked her pulse. "Jess how's your breathing?" She took a deep breath.

"Fine. I was wedged in there pretty tight." She closed her eyes and huddled against Derek shivering for the first time since the whole ordeal started. "Letta buried?" She looked at Izzy.

"No doubt about it. She never had a chance."

"Linc told dad they would be punished." Matt called for Izzy to help them with the basket as Frank landed the helicopter. Jess tried to go to Cutler but Derek stopped her.

"Jess, Cody can handle it. You need to stay warm." She looked at him like she'd never seen him before. Pulling away she pushed him aside and started toward the chopper. Izzy caught her.

"Hey Matt's taking Cutler to the hospital. Cody's coming to look at your arm and we're going to head down on the sleds. The winds starting to blow up here." She looked at Izzy. His warm eyes begging her not to put up a fight. Cody came to her.

"How's the shoulder?" He looked at her. She looked like hell had ripped her up and threw her back.

"It's been better." He knew she was going start a fight. Cody knew that look. He looked at Izzy and Izzy took Derek to get the sleds.

"Jess, Jim's heart stopped. We did CPR and I used the defibulator and he was stable when we moved him. We're going to get down this mountain and get you to the hospital too but we need to put your shoulder back in place or the pain will knock you out."

"I may pass out either way but do what you have to." She closed her eyes as Cody grabbed her arm and wrenched her shoulder back in place.

"Son of a….you liked that didn't you?" Cody smiled a half smile.

"Not really but just the fact you thought I did made it all worth while." He grabbed an ace bandage and started stabilizing her shoulder. "Matt said to store the extra sleds in the barn and head down. You okay to ride with Morgan?"

"Yeah, he can handle himself okay." Cody looked at her.

"Jess that man nearly knocked Matt on his ass when he told him he had to leave. He wouldn't go."

"Yeah, good to know." She kept looking over Cody's shoulder.

"Jess what's wrong? Other then your shoulder that is?"

"I'm fine." She would go back and forth with her all day if he let her.

"Jim Cutler is my friend too and I know there's more history between you two then any of us cares to think about, but you need to think about that man over there who loves you now."

"He knows me and Cutler have a past."

"Is it in the past Jess? Because you're acting like you care more then just a good friend. Do I have to remind you that you're here and now has some complications?" He checked her pupils. It was kind of difficult when she was glaring at him.

"Just get me off of this damn farm and mind your own business." He glared at his sister.

"You get checked out then you tell him Jess. He has a right to know."

"There's nothing he needs to know. He'll leave in a few days and that'll be the end of it."

"Jess, come on. You can't mean that."

"Remember I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She walked down toward the last three snowmobiles. Cody watched her. He wasn't sure what was going though that pretty little head of hers but he was sure going to find out.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The ride down was the mountain was quiet and painful for all of them. They worried about Cutler and Derek worried if he was loosing Jess. She cuddled against him but he wasn't sure if it was because she was in pain and could or that she really needs to feel his warmth. They pulled the sleds next to the garage and Derek helped Jess off of theirs. Cody handed Derek the keys to the blazer.

"Take her to the hospital. I'll stop by Matt's and get her some dry clothes, get things situated here and meet your there." Derek led Jess to the blazer and helped her in and bucked her up. He shut the door and started walking around the truck. Cody stopped him. "Take care of her Morgan."

"She won't let me." He looked at the younger man. "Is this how it's going to end?"

"Not if you don't let it." He patted the man on the shoulder and headed back to the shed. Derek got in the truck and headed for the hospital. Jess still wasn't talking as they pulled into the parking lot. Opening the door before he could come to a stop Jess headed for the emergency entrance leaving Derek to wonder if this was the beginning of the end.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jesse Hawkes loved his children more then anything. As a young man he never knew that kind of love so when Matt was born and his heart swelled with an overabundance of love he knew what he had missed as a child. So he loves his children with all he had and taught them to love the same. Sometimes it got them in trouble. This was one of those times. Derek Morgan sat in the waiting room and his daughter next to Jim Cutler's bed. He knew Jess had loved Cutler for a long time but he also knew that she loved Derek. He sat down next to the younger FBI agent.

"Just hang in there. Cutler wakes up she'll remember why she couldn't live with him and it'll work itself out."

"They have a whole lot of history."

"That they do. A history of breaking up, fighting, cheating," Morgan looked at Jesse. "What? You think I don't know these things. Jess has spent the last ten years on a rollercoaster with that man. I saw it. They are the best of friends and the worst of lovers. She knows that and he knows that."

"It's just not the work and the danger up here. People are different. Closer. I have friends Jesse but not like this. Not ones who would throw themselves into an avalanche for me."

"Oh I don't know maybe they just haven't had the chance. Let this blow over and see where you stand. Don't give up on her before the drama is over. But if you can't handle the drama then leave because my friend the drama around here gets thick" Matt came up to them.

"Cutler's got concision and a punctured lung. He hasn't woken up and Shep's a little worried." Matt looked at Morgan who looked in worse shape then Cutler or Jess. "Jess won't take any pain pills. We're going to have to drag her out of here."

"Let her stay." Derek looked at the floor. "Nobody could live with her if she was worried about what's going on here." He stood up. "I'm going back to the station and pack up."

"Derek? Don't go. She needs you." He looked at Matt.

"She doesn't need anybody Matt. I'll stay at the lodge till the weather clears and I can get a flight." Jesse stood.

"You're welcome to stay at my house."

"You all belong to her. I have no rights." He turned and walked away from the family he thought someday he would be a part of.

"What the hell just happened?" Matt looked at his dad.

"I guess he wasn't strong enough."

"Dad you can't just let him walk out on her like that."

"Son if I got involved in any of your lives that way you be hating me by now. If he can't take it Matt we can't force him." Cody came into the waiting room.

"Derek just pulled out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell."

"He's leaving." Cody looked at Matt.

"Did she talk to him?"

"I can't get her away from Cutler long enough." Cody took two steps before Matt grabbed his arm. "Let it go Cody."

"No. This is one mistake little sister isn't going to make. I won't let him leave not knowing."

"It's not our call." He glared at his brother.

"You don't know what this could do to both of them. Matt…think about it." Matt let him go. There weren't just two people involved. He's almost forgotten.

"Just tread lightly Cody." Matt let him go.

"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Matt looked at his dad.

"You didn't want to get involved. Now is not the time." Matt sad down and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Sleep would be nice right about now.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cody went into Cutler's room. His sister was sitting holding his hand. He knew she was worried about the man but she should be talking to Morgan and striating out her life.

"I brought you some dry clothes."

"Thanks."

"Derek's leaving." Jess turned around. "He won't get far for a few days Jess but you need to talk to him."

"I know." She looked at Cody. "Shep said every things okay."

"Good. Now go tell Derek." She looked at Cutler.

"Did someone call his sister?"

"Robin. Jess you need to talk to him."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Does this matter?"

"Cutler getting hurt?"

"Yeah."

"No, I love Jim Cody but not like Derek. I can see forever with Derek." Cody kneeled down next to her.

"Then get the hell out of here and find him. Get Matt or dad to drive you." He handed her his keys. "Jess don't let fear cloud your judgment. It only hurts the people you love." He kissed the top of her head and stood. "Now get out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas Mountain

Chapter Eight

"Are you going to tell me what you and your brother's are hiding from me?" Jesse drove down the dark snowy highway toward home. Jess was quiet and looked like she needed to sleep for a week but she wasn't going to get away with hiding things from him.

"I'm pregnant." Jesse looked at his daughter.

"Everything okay?"

"Shep gave me some iron pills. I'm a little anemic but I've always been." Jesse watched the road. He knew Jess was old enough to deal with anything that came her way but he wasn't sure this is one of the things she prepared herself for.

"Derek know?"

"I haven't had time to tell him. I was a little busy today." Jesse had to laugh.

"Do you want everything that comes with this Jess?"

"I've had a day to process dad. I don't even know if I want toast for breakfast half the time."

"You love Morgan?"

"More then anything."

"Then it will work itself out." The blazer was parked outside Matt's. "You want me to come with you?" She looked at her father. Smiling she touched his cheek.

"I love you daddy but I think telling the father of your illegitimate grandchild should be left up to me."

"I raised three smart asses." He smiled and looked out the windshield. "Go easy on the guy."

"I think that's how I got into this mess daddy." She got out of the truck.

"Again with the smart ass remarks. I raised you better then that Jesse Lynne."

"I know daddy." She opened the door and took a deep breath and walked in. "Derek?"

"I was just getting my stuff." He was standing by the couch.

"I thought maybe you were staying for awhile."

"I can't. Not like this."

"Sit down for a minute."

"Jess there's nothing to talk about."

"Please." She sat down on the couch. Derek sat at the other end. "Jim Cutler's father was a Pentecostal preacher from Bear Creek Alabama. He wasn't a pleasant man. He preached love and harmony and practiced little of it at home. Jim and his sisters lived in fear. He ran away the first time when he was nine, then again at thirteen and finally at seventeen he joined the military. When he was twenty two he landed here. He was alone and broken and my brother was his only friend."

"Jess you don't have to explain to me any of this."

"Yes I do. No one, not even Matt knows about his childhood. I know everything good and bad about Cutler and he knows the same about me. We're there for each other. I could never love him like…I have never loved him like I love you." She looked at Derek. "He's my friend. I couldn't…I'm all he has. My brother's and I are all he has. Robin called his sister and she…she asked when they should expect the body." Jess stood up and went to the fire place. "She doesn't even know that Matt…Matt is the one who gets his ashes."

"Jess, I'm sorry. Everything that has happened the last few weeks has been overwhelming. I worry about you when I'm not here. I know you can take care of yourself but I worry. I love you and it's what I do. "He stood in front of her. "I nearly died today knowing you were trapped in that wall. I knew you were with Cutler and he would do anything to keep you safe but I still worried."

"Are you still willing to get on this rollercoaster?" She looked into his eyes. "Because this is your last chance to get off Agent Morgan." He kissed her.

"I'm in for the long hall Jess. As long as you'll have me."

"I may get tired of you in fifty or sixty years." Jess kissed him. He pushed away from her and got down on one knee.

"I was going to take you to that meadow we stopped at on our way to your dad's place but I thought better of it when Letta escaped. I can't waste anymore time Jess. Will you marry me?" He took out a box and opened it. "I knew big wouldn't suit you so…." He took out the gold band with a small sapphire heart in the middle surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Derek…it's perfect." He took it out of the box.

"Will you marry me Jessie Lynne Hawkes?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger as tears fell down her cheeks. Jess knew this was right. "I have something to ask you too." Derek stood up.

"Anything Jess."

"Could we get married soon?"

"Anytime you want. Why?"

"Because…I want our baby to know how much I love his or her daddy." Derek looked at Jess. He swallowed hard.

"Baby?" She nodded. "When? Oh Jess don't answer that. I know when." He looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Shep looked me over and gave me some vitamins and some iron. It's all good." She looked into his eyes. There was no doubt he was happy.

"Does your family know?"

"I kind of had a melt down the other day. Cody figured it out when I nearly took his head off. Matt thought I was ding."

"Your parents?"

"Dad."

"Robin and Cutler?"

"Yeah but that's it I was loosing my mind and Cutler found out from Matt when he panicked at the station when he found the mess."

"Can I ask one thing?"

"Sure."

"I get to know first the next time." Jess smiled.

"The minute I know. No matter where you are."

"I have to go back as soon as the weather clears up." The front door opened and Matt came in.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"It's all good." Jess held up her left ring finger. Matt smiled.

"It must be the day for good news."

"Cutler?"

"He's doing okay. He's in and out. Izzy's with him. I got a call from the board a little while ago. Seems they had an emergency meeting."

"The board. As in the county board?"

"Yeah. They authorized me to hire a full time ranger in place of Julie."

"Great." Matt looked at Derek.

"It's really great. They gave me a number." He handed the paper to Derek. Jess looked at him. He looked at the paper.

"That's more then we thought." Matt smiled.

"I figured it would be. Once they read your jacket." Jess looked at them.

"What did I miss?"

"You're looking at the newest member of The High Mountain Rangers." Jess looked at Derek.

"Really? Oh man we have some work to do." Jess smiled and hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Matt wasn't sure there was a need for a profiler up here. He wanted to be sure they were willing to support his efforts to clean up the mountain."

"It helped that Cody and Cutler had my back. The board agreed that we do have a need and just like the rest of us he can be rented out in the time off need. The closes profiler is in Sacramento." Jess looked at her brother.

"Thank you."

"Derek sold himself. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep. Four in the morning will be here before you know it. Jess, Flynn is in for you for you till Monday. Why don't you get some rest?"

"I'm going to see Cutler them I'm heading to bed." She looked at Derek. "You want to come?"

"Yeah." He got his jacket and threw his bag in Jess's room and they headed out the door.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It had been a long time since Cody Hawkes had set foot into a church. The small chapel in the hospital glowed with candles and stained glass. He owed the man upstairs a lot. Ever since getting shot down in Afghanistan he'd prayed a lot. Then somewhere along the way he just assumed he didn't have to. That God had his back no matter what he did. He was here to say thank you. For Jess and Cutler. For his wife and kids. For his brother and his parents. He kneeled down and spent the next hour reviewing his faith.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"You look like hell Cutler." Jess said to her best friend.

"Thanks." He reached for her. She took his hand. "Is everything okay?"

"You're the one who's lying in a hospital bed and you're asking me?"

"I know I feel like hell. I want to know if you're okay."

"Everything is good. Me, the baby, Derek. I told him. He's walking on air." Cutler smiled.

"I knew he would be. And you?" She turned her hand over and showed him the ring. "Better then good." Smiling she took his hand in both of hers.

"Thank you for going to the board."

"You needed him here just as much as I need you here. You and your family are all I have." She squeezed his hand.

"And we'll always be here." Standing up she kissed the top of his head. "Flynn is outside if your need anything. Doc said I need a little rest, but I'll be back in the morning."

"Okay. Tell your mom to save me some Sunday dinner."

"I'll make a plate myself." She squeezed his hand one more time and headed out the door. Cody was leaning against the wall across from Cutler's room.

"I assume that everything is working out?" He looked at Jess then the waiting room where Derek sat talking to Izzy and Clair Flowers.

"Yeah, not too badly. He asked me to marry him before I told him about the baby so the gossip will be minimal." Cody smiled.

"Only you could pull that off Jess." He hugged her. "I'm happy for you." The tears were bound to fall. Two days of emotional upheaval would do that to a person. "Jess?" Cody lifted his sister's face. "Please tell me those are happy tears."

"They are. Really." She wiped her tears. "I need to get some sleep. You should go home too."

"I am as soon as I see Cutler. You sure you're going to be okay?"

"I always am." She hugged him one more time and headed to the waiting room. Cody watched her. Jess always landed butter side up no matter how high the fall. Laughing to himself Cody headed to Cutlers room.


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas Mountain

Chapter Nine

Robin sat behind the front desk at the Ranger station. She hated working the night shift. It was mostly weather reports and radio checks. Checking her watch for the tenth time she wondered what the morning would bring. Matt had said very little to her since coming off the mountain earlier in the day. The front door opened and Robin looked up. Matt came in, brushing snow off his blond head.

"It is getting nasty out there." He took off his boots and slipped into a pair of shoes he kept by the door. "How's things in here?" He smiled.

"Warm, cozy, boring."

"Just the way I like it." He leaned over and kissed her. "My sister swing by here on her way home?"

"Haven't seen her. Is she not at your place?"

"Yeah the blazer is parked out front but I thought she might have stopped in before she called it a night."

"How's she doing?"

"Shoulder hurts like hell even though she won't admit it."

"She can't take anything for it. Poor kid."

"I'm headed for the coffee. You want a refill?" Robin shook her head and Matt went into the kitchen. He came back in a few minutes with a steaming cup of coffee.

"You're not on till five."

"Couldn't sleep." He sat on the edge of the desk. "You drew the short straw?"

"Yeah. They cheat you know that?"

"Every time. I thought you'd know that by now."

"I'd rather stay up all night then sleep alone." She smiled.

"I'm sure Frank or Tim would be glad to make that not an option." Robin hit him and Matt laughed. "I have to seriously look at the schedule. With Jess, Cutler and Julie out of commission and Derek not do till after the beginning of the year it leaves me really short handed."

"You know Jess she'll sit behind this desk twenty four seven if it meant not going home alone at night. When's Derek leaving?"

"Monday. Even if the weather clears today he wants to have dinner with the family before he goes back. I think he got a flight out of Tahoe Monday morning."

"How's Jess taking it?"

"With all that's happened the last few days she's taking it rather well."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Jess?" Derek whispered in her ear.

"The cabin better be on fire Morgan."

"Baby the only thing on fire in here is you." He kissed her cheek. "You're burning up."

"You're insatiable Agent Morgan." She rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"No really Jess." He pushed her away and felt her head. "You have to be running a fever." She smiled.

"I'm fine. My thermostat broke a long time ago. We're under ten pounds of goose feathers." Taking off her blankets she smiled. "I never get cold. Except for yesterday. Packed in that snow I got a chill like I never felt before."

"I kind of felt that chill." He kissed her.

"I said I was sorry Derek." She smiled into his chest.

"I know but sometimes sorry doesn't cut it." She looked up. Taking the blanket off hadn't cooled her insides one little bit. Derek kissed her trying not to press against her shoulder.

"Do you still love me?"

"Who wouldn't love a woman with two bad shoulders and an attitude like yours?" Jess smiled.

"We should go to back to sleep. Catch up now before it's too late." Jess closed her eyes. Derek looked at her. "What?"

"I love you Jesse Lynne Hawkes."

"I love the way you say my name." She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you too." Closing her eyes she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cody sat and rocked Colton. The baby had been up since two and now the sun was coming up. Sarah had been up with Ava on and off for hours. The flu had been going around the preschool and now it was hitting home hard. He never got sick. You'd think after spending most his childhood sheltered from germs he be sick all the time. Jess never got sick either. Maybe there's something said about clean living. Lifting the baby to his shoulder he stood up and laid the baby on his back in his crib and coved him up. His phone vibrated in his pocket of his sweat pants. Going out the nursery door he shut it before answering.

"Yeah Jess."

"How do you do that?"

"You're the only one brave enough to call me at five in the morning."

"I guess. I couldn't sleep. I saw the light."

"Sarah could have been up."

"She turns on the hall light. You turn on the kitchen."

"Stalker."

"No, I just like to sit in the window seat and watch the snow. Sometimes I watch you. Colton feeling better?"

"I think so. He finally fell asleep."

"Good. I was worried. I called Sarah earlier and he was fussy. If I had a good arm to rock him I would have come and helped."

"You had other things on your mind. I'm going to get a couple hours of sleep before my shift. Did you call for a reason or just to annoy me?"

"Just to annoy you. And to thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me see that I needed to go and tell Derek everything."

"I just pushed you in the right direction."

"You've done that all my life. I owe you for keeping me on the straight and narrow. Things could have gone differently."

"You never had it in you to be the perpetual bad girl. I got to get some sleep before the kids wake up Jess. I love you, go back to bed."

"I love you too Cody." She hung up and looked out the window. She could see Cody turn off the kitchen light and head to bed. She smiled. Cody was a father of three. Soon she would have a child of her own. It was scary. She never thought of herself as a mother. She looked up when Derek handed her a steaming cup,

"Tea. I know you can't quit the hard stuff cold turkey so we'll start slow."

"Derek Morgan, where have you been all my life?" He sat across from her on the window seat.

"Living a lonely life baby." He looked out the window. "It is beautiful."

"I have land right between here and Cody's. Five acres. My father bought the land the station's on and the surrounding fifty acres when he started the Rangers. My parents built their cabin when my dad came off the mountain. Matt built this place ten years ago. Cody built his after he left the Marines."

"How come you never built yours?"

"I wanted roots here but not to be tied down, I guess." She looked at her parent's house. "I never wanted to leave but I just felt like I couldn't stay sometimes."

"And now?"

"I have the plans. Closer to Cody's then Matt's. I always thought it was too big for one person." Derek looked at her.

"How about three?" She smiled. "Or maybe four?"

"Matt has an architect friend. We could go over them. You don't mind living in the Hawkes compound?"

"It's home Jess. No matter where you are, its home. Your family makes you what you are. Defines you."

"They also can be overbearing, insulting, and down right rude."

"I have yet to see that."

"You're giving up your job, your life, and your friends for me. That's a lot and to deal with my overprotective brothers, my aging parents and an ex-boyfriend with an attitude is asking a bit much."

"You plan on putting locks on the doors don't you?" He smiled.

"Cody's been known to break a door down."

"Steel reinforcement?"

"Could work. You're sure about this city boy?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life mountain girl." She looked into his eyes and saw something she only saw in they eyes of her adoptive parents and brother's. Pure unconditional love.

"My birth parents sent me away every fall to boarding school and here every summer. I though there was something wrong with me. I knew the Hawkes loved me. Jesse and Jackie told me every chance they got during my time here. Even Matt and Cody told me a time or two how much they cared. "

"You really became a different person when you came here didn't you?"

"Oh yeah. I was all knee highs and plaid skirts during the school year and jeans and hiking boots all summer. My birth parents didn't even know who I was back then."

"I don't know what the first thirteen years and the McCormick's did for you but the last twenty with the Hawkes made you one hell of a woman." She finished her tea.

"You want to go back to bed or do you want to get dressed and I can show you our new home?"

"Bed sounds real nice but we should get out a little bit. It must be at least six am, right?"

"When you go to bed by eight you get up early. Matt and Robin should be at the station. We could grab breakfast and check out the plans."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but do you need help getting dressed." He smiled.

"I might even need a shower." She leaned over and kissed him. "Can't wash my hair."

"What are we going to do Ranger Hawkes?"

"I haven't a clue Agent Morgan." She stood up and headed for the bathroom. He followed her shaking his head all the way.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

An hour later Jess sat in the small exam room in the Ranger station letting Robin stabilizes her shoulder.

"You should have asked Shep if it was okay to unwrap it Jess."

"I've done this long enough to know as long as I wrap it right back up it'll be fine. I needed a shower bad Robin. I swear I never lifted it." Robin looked at her damp hair.

"I won't ask how you washed your hair then." She smiled. "Everything work it self out?"

"I think so. We're going over the cabin plans after breakfast." Robin looked at her friend.

"Jess that's great."

"Oh yeah." She lifted her left hand.

"Jess!" Robin hugged her forgetting her bad shoulder. "Sorry. Oh gosh Jess congratulations."

"How are things with big brother?"

"Slow. He did ask me to dinner at your mother's tonight."

"Big leap since you're invited every Sunday."

"Give him time. I know somewhere in there is the romantic just waiting to come out."

"I know he cares about you Robin. Just don't give up. That's all I'm saying." Jess got up and Robin helped her on with her shirt. "Thanks for taking care of this. I know I could have gone to the hospital but I don't want to make Derek drive is this mess." The snow had been falling since early yesterday morning.

"I hope those two haven't burned down the kitchen." They went into the kitchen to find Hart and Flynn sitting at the table and Derek and Matt serving omelets. "Guess the fire department can go off red alert."

"Hey, you two are the one's that make checking the smoke alarm a weekly thing." Jess slid next to Flynn.

"How's Cutler this morning?"

"Driving nurses to drink. I left him an hour ago and I had every nurse on the floor begging me to take him with me and calling Shep every kind of ugly for making him stay."

"That boy does not like to be confined that's for sure." Derek set an omelet in front of Jess and sat down next to her.

"Lucky thing Clair is up in the maternity ward or she'd probably have him hog tied by lunch." Izzy walked in.

"Don't give her any ideas. I'm still trying to bring her down from the birth of Cody's boys." He grabbed a cup of coffee. "Cody's in the weather room and wants to know where his breakfast is?"

"Tell him he has a wife." Matt laughed and handed Izzy two plates. "Make sure he doesn't get egg on my reports." They all talked comfortably for a long time before the phone rang and Matt, Robin and Izzy had to go on a call. Breakfast was cleared and Jess got her plans from her foot locker and spread them on the table.

"Whatever you want to change, don't be afraid to tell me." Jess looked at Derek. He smiled.

"Tell me about it,"

"It has a wrap around porch. Three bedrooms. The master bedroom has a fire place and a loft."

"It sounds great Jess." He sat down. "It's your dream house mountain girl."

"You have to live in it too." Cody walked in. He looked over Jess's shoulder.

"Does he get his own room?" Jess hit him. "Jess damn I'm going to have to go to some battered brother support group if you keep hitting me like that."

"You deserve every bruise you get."

"Hey one thing if Craig's going to look at them. Add another bathroom." Cody grabbed a cup. "Even now I fight for time between Sarah and Ava." He looked at Morgan. "If baby's a girl start looking into boarding school's my friend." He turned back to the table and Jess was white as a sheet. She turned and grabbed her jacket and headed out the back door. Cody threw his cup in the sink. "Damn it how…I forgot." He went for his coat. Derek knew it was Cody who needed to go.

"Just bad timing Cody." Cody followed his sister outside.

"Jess! Come on I'm sorry." He caught up with her half way to their parent's house. "Please stop." She turned around eyes red. "I was just making a joke and it was out before I could stop it."

"I know. That happens a lot." Jess turned back and looked up the mountain. "I didn't care about Thanksgiving or Christmas or Easter. All I cared about when I was little was coming here. June, July and August were my Christmas." Taking a deep breath she looked at her parent's house. "This was My Christmas Mountain Cody. The one place in the world I didn't have to hide."

"I know Jess. I know." He went to her and hugged as tight as he could without hurting her shoulder. "You can hit me whenever you want if it keeps me sticking my foot in my mouth again."

"You know I will weather you like it or not."

"Come on let's tell Morgan he doesn't have to help you bury my body." Jess looked at him and smiled.

"Cody?" Jess stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever send Ava away." Cody's breath caught. Jess knew he would never do that but he knew before she came to them she had some messed up feelings which included being left.

"I would never do that to her." He hugged her again. "I would never do that to you Jess. I'm sorry I said what I did. Please forgive me." Jess held on tight to the only constant in her life for the last twenty years.

"Always Cody. I'll always forgive you."


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas Mountain

Chapter Ten

Derek set a cup of coffee on Cody's desk. Cody looked up.

"You're not on the payroll yet. You shouldn't be working so hard."

"I find it hard to be idle lately."

"How's my sister?"

"Taking a nap before dinner."

"I can't believe I suck my foot in my mouth that way."

"You didn't mean anything by it Cody." Derek sat across from him. "She's not going to take things like she used to."

"Word of warning." He showed Derek a scar on the top of his hand. "I used the words raging hormones when Sarah was pregnant and she threw a ski boot at me. The binding nearly ripped my hand off." Derek smiled.

"I'll remember that." He looked at his fiancé's brother. "Do you think something happened at boarding school? It kind of freaked her out earlier when we we're talking about her birth parents."

"Jess talked about the McCormick's?"

"A little. Just enough to know she wasn't happy when she was with them."

"You must be something special. She never talks about her time with her parents. Ever. Even when we were kids. I knew about the boarding schools and the nanny's but nothing more. When she came in June there was always dark circles under her eyes and when she left in August she looked like a different kid."

"Why did the McCormick's even have a child if they were going to send her away?"

"I guess we'll never know. I'm just glad they did."

"Jess turned out okay."

"We're all a little messed up." Cody looked into the kitchen. "Now if we can get Matt married before he's fifty we'll have it made."

"Stranger things have happened." Derek laughed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-

Jess poured herself a cup of tea and went to Matt's office. He was staring into space and looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Penny for your thoughts." He looked at her.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I got thirsty."

"Jess we need to talk."

"Five words I long to here." She rolled her eyes. He handed her an envelope. "My walking papers?"

"Never in a million years Jess." She put her cup down and took the long white object in her hand.

"Why all the secrecy?"

"It's an envelope Jess. Just and envelope." She took his letter opener out of his pen cup and slit it open. Taking her time returning the opener she watched Matt. There was one of those storms brewing in his eyes again. The ones Jess wasn't ever prepared for. She took the paper out.

"It's a check. Payday's not for another week." She looked at the amount. "Seems someone put a few too many zeros." Jess looked at her brother. "Matt this is a check for five million dollars."

"Yeah. I got it in the mail yesterday."

"You got it? Why did you get a check to me for five million dollars?"

"The year Lincoln Coral died he called me up to his place to have some words. Tell me what he thought of his no good daughter. He asked me what he could do. I told him nothing. That fall his lawyer sent me paperwork of a trust in your name. I was to give it to you when the time was right." He stood up and went to the edge of his desk and looked at his sister. "It was in an interest barring account. "

"You mean this is a payoff from the Corals?"

"A settlement I guess is the right word." She looked at Matt. Derek was in the kitchen talking to Cody.

"Give me a few minutes." She set the check on the desk and went to the kitchen. "Cody could you leave us alone please." Cody looked at his sister then at Derek.

"Not if you're going to do something stupid."

"Maybe I am but it has nothing to do with you. Please Cody." He picked up his cup and walk out of the room. Jess sat down in front of Derek. "I need to tell you something."

"It's been a long week of telling secrets Jess. I don't know if I can take much more." She smiled.

"It's really not a bad thing." Taking her good hand she reached and held his. "When the McCormick's died they owned a law firm in LA. They were smart people with good business sense. I had a college fund and an insurance settlement. The Hawkes got a monthly check till I was eighteen but Dad always deposited in my college fund even before they adopted me."

"Jess, where are we going with this?"

"Between my overabundance in my college fund, my the insurance check, and the inherence I got on my twenty fifth birthday I was pretty comfortable. The only time I paid rent was when I was in DC and now and then when Cody would take it from me. I lived here or at my parents. I drive a company car, my health insurance gets paid." She looked at him. "Cody made some sound investments for me the past few years that have held and are pretty much recession proof."

"In other words you have a little money?" He smiled.

"Understatement, but yes Derek I have some money." She looked at him. "Now I got a check from Lincoln Coral. Matt said he felt guilty about Letta killing the McCormick's."

"I still don't get why your telling me all this."

"I don't want Coral's money. I don't need Coral's money. I want to give it back to the people who made me what I am. The Hawkes won't take the money but I know if I gave to Matt for the department he would take it."

"For the Rangers? Jess that's a great idea. It's your money baby, Do what you want with it."

"Five million dollar's will cut Matt's scrapping and skimping when our budget swells like it did this year." Derek's eyes got wide.

"Five million. Wow, I mean you said the Coral's had money."

"It started out smaller Matt said. Are you okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're not only helping your family, your helping this mountain." Jess stood up and leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you." She walked back into Matt's office and took the check off the desk. Cody was sitting across from Matt when she handed it back to him signed. Matt looked at it.

"Jess, I can't"

"It's mine to do what I want. I want this." She glared at him in a way that dared her to argue.

"Jess, all of it? Are you sure?" She looked at her brothers.

"I have everything I want right here. Cody knows I have enough to keep me in skis and snowboards for the next fifty years and then some."

"You have a wedding, honeymoon, a baby on the way Jess."

"It's covered big brother. I promise. And a few other things too." Cody had yet to find out she started college funds for his children. "Take it. Matt I don't ever want this team to worry about how to fund the next rescue. Think of it as investing in the family business. This will stop that from happing for a very long time. Please. This team means everything to all of us. Let me do this." He looked at her.

"There's taking one for the team Jess but…five million dollars." Cody choked on the mouthful of coffee in his mouth. He coughed and sputtered. "Breath Toad." Matt laughed.

"I want this Matt. I want to know that there are no worries when it comes to funding. If I can take that one worry off your shoulders Matt, let me." Cody looked at Jess.

"You just happen to have five million dollars lying around?" He knew she had money. Hell he knew what she had down to the fifty-seven cents she had on top of her dresser but five million dollars isn't something your keep in your sock drawer.

"Letta's dad left it for me. Gilt money." Cody looked at her. Now he understood.

"Jess I don't know what to say." He came around the desk. "One last time to change your mind." He looked at her.

"It's a done deal." She stood up. "I'm sure Lincoln Coral would like to know his money is helping the Rangers." Matt hugged her.

"You know there are other places you could go with this money Jess."

"None that I trust as much as this family." She stepped back. "I'll see you at moms." Jess left the room. Cody looked at Matt.

"Five million dollars? Coral gave up that kind of money for Letta?"

"It was only three, but I took your advice a few years back and invested it."

"You took my advice. I should write this down." Cody laughed.

"You such a brat. I can't believe she's just hand it over to me like that."

"She said it's an investment in the family business." Cody stood up. "More family's coming big brother. She knows a good investment when she sees one. Now let's see where the investment takes us. See you at moms." He walked out leaving Matt alone with his thoughts.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jess sat curled up on her parents couch with a cup of hot chocolate. It was quiet now but in less then hour the house would be overflowing with people.

"Jess?" Flynn sat next to her. "How's things?" Jess smiled. Benjamin Flynn had gone to high school with her and Cody. He had always been Benji to them but to everyone else he was Flynn.

"It's all good."

"I like the new man Jess. He's a keeper." He took a swig from his bottle of beer.

"I'm glad you approve."

"I didn't always you know?" She knew Flynn had hated that Cutler took advantage of her so many years ago.

"I know. You always had my back Benji." She looked at her friend. "How have you been?"

"You know me. Snowboards and ski bunnies." Jess knew that was all a bunch a bull. He had a master's degree in criminology and an IQ of almost two hundred.

"When are you going to settle down?"

"The key word in that phrase is settle Jess. I will not settle."

"I know you have your standards." She laughed. Derek came into the room.

"Are you making time with my woman Flynn?" He sat on the arm of the couch next to Jess.

"Maybe back in her younger days but man has she gone down hill lately, with gunshot wounds and joints popping out of place. You my new friend can have this one. I am looking for something a tad newer and a few less miles." Jess kicked him. "Hey be nice. Or I'll start sharing starting from the eight grade." Flynn got up. "I'm going to see if Jackie needs a taste tester.

"You do that Benji and keep the eighth grade to yourself." Flynn went into the kitchen. "Hi." Jess looked at Derek.

"Hi." He slid down next to her and took her in his lap. "You ready for this?" He looked into her eyes.

"You know you don't have to do this Derek. These people like you; you don't have to make a speech." He kissed her.

"I know. I like telling the world I love you." Jess smiled. "This is your family and I want to share how much I love you with them Jess."

"You're scaring me Derek."

"There's nothing to be scared of baby." He kissed her again.

"Oh come on its bad enough I can't look at the couch because of mom and dad. Now you two." Matt came in and dropped down on the chair.

"Sorry Matt. How was the rest of your day?"

"Long and really boring. If it wasn't for those skiers going off course it would have been a really long day."

"We're in for a lot of those until Christmas break." She snuggled closer to Derek. "And it's getting colder."

"Well you'll have lots to do. You need to get that paperwork on the dogs in." Jess closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Matt. I just flaked on that."

"You had a lot going on the last few days. You kind of made it up to me with that check." She smiled.

"I didn't give it to you to so I could get away with slacking Matt." Cody came in.

"Yes she did." He sat down next to Jess and Derek. "She'll remind you with every crappy assignment you give her." Jess kicked him.

"You're walking on thin ice mister, I'd watch my mouth if I were you." He glared at her.

"Just wait. One day you'll forget about that and I'll be waiting." He laughed. "So you two making some big announcements tonight?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Mom's crying." Jess looked at him. "It's happy tears, I think." Jess pushed herself up off Derek and went into the kitchen.

"Mom?" The five other people in the kitchen scatted. Her mother turned her eyes rimmed red. "I guess I forgot to tell you something when I got here." Jackie walked to her and hugged her tight.

"I know. I…I'm so happy for you baby. Robin just let it slip. I know Derek wanted to tell me at dinner." She pushed her daughter away. "Are you happy Jess?"

"Then I ever thought I would be mom." Derek came in.

"Everything okay in here ladies?" Jackie looked up.

"Come here." He walked over to Jess's mom. She hugged him close. "You take care of my baby girl Derek." He hugged her back.

"You know I will Jackie." He took a step back. "I love your daughter. I promise I will take care of her till the day I die." Jess smiled.

"Or till the day I drive him completely insane." She looked at her mom. "You deserve to here what else we have to say before anyone else too mom." Jackie looked at her daughter. "I'm also pregnant mom."

"Well I already knew that Jesse Lynne. The mood swings alone would make anyone wonder." She went back to the stove. Jess looked at Derek. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You need any help mom?"

"You set the table. Derek go downstairs and get two bottles of wine from the far left hand shelf."

"Yes mam." They both said and headed off in opposite directions.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The table was set and everyone was sitting down. The food was on the table and Jesse Hawkes stood up. He looked at his daughter sitting next to his oldest son and smiled.

"Jess and Derek have a few things to say but before I turn it over to them I would like to thank each and every one of you for a job well done the last few weeks. I know Matt has told all what a good job you've done but backing up my three children deserves an extra thank you." He raised his glass. "Thank you all for everything you do" He looked at Derek. "You're up son." He smiled and stood up.

"Ah, I really had what I was going to say all prepared and then…well it just didn't seem enough. Eight weeks ago I came here thinking I was going to do my job and get out before I froze to death. I met some amazing people that week. I also met one incredible woman." He looked at Jess. "I was never a believer in love at first sight but the first time I saw Jess she took my breath away. I knew then I was in trouble. The next few hours kind of clenched for me. When you get chased by a half ton bear, nearly blown up and repel down a face of a mountain together, you realize what's important. I asked Jess to marry me today and she said yes." Cheers and congratulations were delivered form around the table. Jess smiled when Derek sat down. He kissed and she stood up.

"Bet you can't guess why I said yes?" She looked at her parents. "I was…really scared when I fell in love with Derek. But then I realized that I was surrounded by my family and friends who taught me that love wasn't something to be scared of. You all helped realize that. Thank you. "She went to sit and Derek looked at her. "OH yeah…one more thing. I'm pregnant." She sat down and the table was silent. Then more cheers rang out. Jess took Derek's hand in hers. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
